Sunset in a Frame
by Charadrius
Summary: After her father's sudden death, Cinderella is left with a cold and cruel life under her aggressive Stepmother. Torn between hope and despair, Cinderella struggles to retain her kind heart despite years of abuse. Yet, with each passing day, the threat of apathy and rage loom over her well-being.
1. Yes, Stepmother

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 1**

…

_Dear Diary,_

_ I understand I'm supposed to document my thoughts and secrets within these pages. What a great privilege that I'm able to do so. The only reason I'm able to have a diary at all is because the local shopkeeper was kind enough to give me this old, beaten copy. 'No one was going to buy it anyway', they said. How sad. The pages are crisp and clean, save for a few tears, and the cover may be busted but it's strong and firm. There is nothing inherently wrong with this little book, and yet people would be so quick to pass judgement on it. It's funny, if this book could emote, I'd treat it with the utmost empathy. _

_ I guess I should explain my story. I was born into a very wealthy family. My mother, Ilene, died while giving birth to me, so I was left in the care of my father, Charles. He was such a kind and devoted man, I remember him very fondly. We lived together in a little stately chateau out in the countryside, just a short carriage ride away from the town. _

_ Every morning he would make me the most wonderful breakfast, each one more exquisite than the last. He would take me horseback riding in the afternoons, and sit with me for tea and music in the evenings. At night, he would read to me, and always, without fail, pat my hair, kiss my forehead, and wish me pleasant dreams. And, unbeknownst to me, he felt empty inside because he missed his dear Ilene. For some reason, even though he had tended to my every need and had given me everything I could ever want, he felt that the one thing I was missing was a mother's care. _

_That's when he remarried Lady Tremaine. I remember meeting her for the first time. She was tall and thin, with piercing eyes and a delicate smile. When she talked, you always listened. She was, foreboding, to put it politely, but never unkind. Strict maybe. But she seemed to like me alright. And she had two daughters of her own, both my age, whom I could spend time with: Anastasia and Drizella. Though they were awkward children, they seemed to get along fine with me. We would play with our dolls, take walks by the riverside, and make up funny games. That was the last year that I remember being truly happy and full of childlike innocence._

_ Towards the wintertime of that same year, father became suddenly very ill. He was far from old age, and he never smoked or drank, so it was quite a shock to see him laying there in bed looking so cold and lifeless. The only sense of warm I felt was the way he patted my hair, kissed my forehead, and wished me pleasant dreams. He died soon after. _

_I miss him very much._

_ So I was left in the care of my stepmother. But she wasn't the woman I first met, not anymore. She had a callous and vain side to her that I had never seen before and she unleashed it upon me with such wrath that I had never known. Life quickly changed from then on. There were no more big breakfasts, horseback riding, or tea time. Anastasia and Drizella stopped playing with me, and really stopped talking to me altogether, unless it was to give me directions. Stepmother put me in charge of all the chores in the house, because, as she put it, 'her family was too good for lowly work'. Very quickly I had to learn to cook and clean and move heavy objects. There was no room for error, as I soon learned. Stepmother hurt me whenever I messed up, and sometimes she would hurt me even if I had done nothing wrong. I was never allowed to go with them to parties or vacations, I always stayed home alone working. Very soon the pageantry I held myself with was taken away too. Stepmother always had me wear old, dirty clothing. Practically rags. She gave some of my nicer clothes to Anastasia and Drizella, and the rest she threw away. _

_So this has gone on, even now, as I approach my 20th birthday. I still clean and cook and move heavy objects. Stepmother still hurts me. I'm still not allowed to go to parties, and I still stay home and work. I still wear old, dirty things. I like to think that I haven't let all of this get to me, that I've stayed strong over the years because I'm naturally kind. Father taught me about being kind for kindness sake, so I've continued to be kind, for him. And yet this is the hardest thing I do. Some days I'd rather clean a hundred kitchens than be kind. _

_I would do anything just to feel truly happy again._

…

Cinderella was practically sweating as she placed the kettle of hot water upon the table. She was in the basement preparing Lady Tremaine's favorite morning tea, white peony. Scrambling to pour the hot water in a leaf-filled mug, Cinderella was careful to avoid spills. Time was of the essence, she didn't want to be late but she also didn't want to accidentally burn herself by being careless.

As the tea was steeping, Cinderella picked up the small tray and quickly made her ascent out of the basement. She gently held the tray firm with her entire palm as she traversed through the halls and up the stairs. Just two doors down was Lady Tremaine's room.

As she arrived at the door, Cinderella took a deep but quiet breath. Using her free hand, she turned the handle and entered the room.

It was dark, save for the light that shone through the great window, revealing the sunrise. At the centerpiece of the room was an enormous canopy bed all draped in purple curtains and lined with purple sheets. And at the center, sitting up elegantly was Lady Tremaine.

"Good morning Stepmother." Cinderella spoke, her voice a touch chipper.

"You're 32 seconds late." Lady Tremaine piped rudely, giving a glare.

"I'm sor-" Cinderella began, only to be cut off,

"We've talked about this. You need to be punctual. I like my tea at exactly 7:00 am. Not a second earlier, not a second later. Do you understand?" Lady Tremaine continued, sneering.

Cinderella slumped her shoulders. "Yes Stepmother."

"Well… bring it here." Lady Tremaine waved her hand as Cinderella approached the left bedside, setting the tray on a small table and pouring the now-brewed tea into another mug. At that, she stepped back, allowing her stepmother to take a sip.

Lady Tremaine ingested the tea and gave a pleasant sigh. Cinderella smiled, hoping that her stepmother's reaction might spare her any more reprimanding.

"Congratulations Cinderella. For your tardiness, you get to skip breakfast. Clean the fireplace, and don't forget to dust the shelf above it. Go." Giving a flick of her hand, Lady Tremaine dismissed the girl, who quickly sulked out of the room with a soft "Yes Stepmother."

As Cinderella dejectedly moved down the hallway, Anastasia had just left her room to take a quick bathroom break. She took note of her stepsister's distressed expression and wanted to desperately to say something, but with her mother only a door down from hers, she feared the worst. Lady Tremaine made it quite clear that she didn't want her daughters associating with Cinderella in anyway besides giving instructions for chores. Anastasia and Drizella didn't like that rule, but their mother did more than enough to convince them to keep their opinions about it to themselves.

…

The afternoon was already dawning as Cinderella finished dusting away the soot and char. She wore only a rag wrapped around her nose and mouth to keep out the particles, but she still found herself sneezing and holding back a drippy nose. Add to that a grumbling stomach.

It took everything for Cinderella to forget her hunger pains. She barely ate anything for dinner last night because Lady Tremaine had her doing all the cooking and dishwashing. Granted, she did leave her leftovers, but she could only eat them if she finished her work. It was midnight when she finished and she was too tired to reheat the meal.

A loud wail erupted from her belly and Cinderella nearly doubled over, holding her stomach with her hands to dull the pain.

At least all she had left to do was dust the shelf and she could be free to eat, hopefully.

Taking her wooden feather-duster, Cinderella began to lightly bat away the dust from the surfaces and objects upon them. There were several vases and portraits on the shelf, including an etching of Lady Tremaine herself. She had it done at a fair many years ago.

Cinderella started to dust the picture frame when another ache tinged in her stomach, and as she started to move her hand to relieve it, her feather-duster knocked over the picture. The framed etching landed on the ground with a smash, glass falling everywhere.

"Oh no!" Wide-eyed, Cinderella bend down to observe the mess. She delicately lifted the broken frame only to find that soot from the chimney had already stained the drawing.

Then, a sharp, slow footstep emanated from another room, and again and again, until Lady Tremaine came into view. Standing poised with her hands pressed together in front of her, she towered over her step-daughter.

"You clumsy fool." She began, giving Cinderella an intense stare. The young woman looked up at her with fear, one arm over her stomach.

"Stepmother, I-"

"I was quite fond of that portrait. It captured my beauty. And now I see it before you, ruined." Lady Tremaine spoke slowly, deliberately.

"It was an accident, Stepmother." Cinderella whimpered softly.

"Am I to believe this was an accident? I deny you breakfast and so you destroy my things?"

"No! Please, I-"

Lady Tremaine ripped the feather-duster from Cinderella's hands and swiftly began beating her with the blunt, wooden end. This went on for about half a minute, 32 seconds to be exact, until Cinderella crumpled to the floor, her arms too sore to cover her head and eyes stained with tears.

Throwing the cleaning tool to the side, Lady Tremaine grunted with disgust. "Clean this up immediately. With your hands. You get to spend lunch AND dinner in your room. Maybe there you can think about your insolence." She turned and left, leaving Cinderella alone to recuperate. With heavy and broken breaths, she reached for her dustpan and began selecting glass shards.

…

Somehow, cleaning up the portrait took about as long as cleaning the fireplace. When the finished, Cinderella gradually made her way to her room, located up a winding staircase in a tall tower. She opened the door and made sure not to slam it behind her. Then she slumped to the ground with her back to the door.

Cinderella raised her hands close to her face, taking in the sight of all the cuts on her fingers and palms. It was sickening, because this time around she was forced to undergo her own torture by Lady Tremaine's will. It was bad enough she beat her again, but this was a doubly upsetting.

Just then, the pitter-patter of little feet signaled the arrival of her mouse companions. They had a near universal presence in the house, with access to all the rooms via a special system of shoots and ladders in the walls. These mice were practically invisible, averting detection from Lady Tremaine or the stepsisters for several years.

Jaq and Gus approached Cinderella, with their faces flush with worry.

"Eh… Cinderelly?" Jaq was the first to speak, "Cinderelly get hurt-hurt again?"

Cinderella looked to see her friends, placing her hands on her lap carefully (even then they stung). "Yes Jaq… twice this time."

"Aww, poor Cinderelly." Gus chimed in, frowning at the sight of her slashed hands.

Then, a stomach growl, which caught the mice's attention quickly.

"Food?" Jaq asked, scratching his arm.

"No. I don't get to eat today it seems." Cinderella replied, closing her eyes.

Jaq turned to Gus and the others. "Gus-Gus!" And that was all Gus needed, running off into the walls for a brief moment, only to return with two other mice holding part of a baguette roll and some camembert cheese.

"Zugk-Zugk! Here Cinderelly… snagga this earlier!" Jaq exclaimed, gesturing his arms towards the snacks.

The sight of this made Cinderella relieved for the moment. "Oh goodness… Thank you all so much." she said sweetly, taking the bread and cheese from the mice. She didn't hesitate to dig in, stuffing her face and not caring about crumbs or drool. As she finished the last few bites, Cinderella sat back and relished in the flavor of her first food in many hours.

"Feel better?" Gus asked, hoping up and down.

"A little… but only a little." Cinderella sighed, rising herself up to look in her mirror. She tore off her apron and shirt, and took to examining the welts all over her back and shoulders. She rubbed her hands over some of them, revealing quite muted pain. Cinderella's shoulders dropped as she saw her condition: she could clearly see her ribs.

Jaq, Gus, and the other mice hopped onto the table as Cinderella sat down, leaned forward, folded her arms, and buried her face into them. All they could do was pat her arms gently as she sobbed, her bruised back heaving with every cry.

_To be continued..._


	2. This Isn't Right

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 2**

…

Sunlight trickled through the gap in the closed curtains of the room atop the tower, signaling that morning had arrived. Cinderella had made no effort to get ready for bed, a departure from her usual regimen. For all the humiliation and dirty chores her stepmother put her through, she felt she had to hold a certain dignity, meaning the utmost cleanliness. Last night was different, however, as the pain from the beating and the lack of good meals removed all attention to personal hygiene. So, Cinderella had collapsed onto her bed. Not bothering to change her clothes. Not bothering to wash her face or brush her teeth. All she felt was exhaustion, and the appearance of morning light wasn't enough to wake her.

_TAP TAP TAP _"Cinderella!"

Giving a quiet groan, Cinderella rose from the bed, revealing messy hair and baggy eyes. She looked at the door, not needing to guess who it was.

"Yes, Stepmother. Come in."

Lady Tremaine opened the door and gracefully entered the room, holding a small paper bag. She looked Cinderella up and down and gave a distasteful sneer. "Honestly, Cinderella. Did your father teach you anything about purity?" she scolded.

Cinderella looked down at herself, doing her best to pat her hair and clothes into something presentable. "I'm sorry, Stepmother. I just-"

"That will do." Tremaine said shortly, holding her hand up as she did.

Her stepdaughter looked to the floor with a twinge of fear, not knowing what was going to happen.

Lady Tremaine folded her arms together and approached Cinderella slowly. She began, "do you realize how lucky you are, Cinderella?"

Cinderella didn't raise her eyes.

"I have given you a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, and decent clothing to wear. You could very well have been sent off to some orphanage after your father's death, or put to work overseas in one of the colonies. Thank goodness I was there to take you in." Lady Tremaine spoke slowly, deliberately. "I do not understand why you must lash out at me, especially yesterday."

Cinderella finally looked up at her stepmother, her face aloof but not in a noticeable way.

"Do you know how much that hurts my feelings? Your poor stepmother, who allowed you to continue to enjoy the luxuries of your father's wealth? Honestly."

Lady Tremaine held up the bag the was holding and examined it curiously. "I don't enjoy striking you, or sending you to bed hungry, but I do what I must so you can truly appreciate me and my benevolence." Then she turned her eyes directly to Cinderella. "You should be grateful. And hopefully this will give you the right impression."

She threw the bag to Cinderella, who caught it sloppily. Opening the bag, she found several pastries and fruits. Her mouth watered instantly, her expression widening.

"A good worker cannot function without a good meal. But a good worker only earns a good meal by doing good work and behaving properly. It's as simple as that. Let's hope that your egregious behavior yesterday won't happen again." Lady Tremaine smiled devilishly. "Now, what do we say?"

Cinderella gave her stepmother her full attention, uttering a simple and sweet "thank you, Stepmother."

"Hmm," Lady Tremaine turned to walk out of the room, "eat up, you have 10 minutes, then it will be time for morning chores. It's 6:10 am: I did you a tremendous favor getting up so early. First, you will prepare my morning tea for me, as usual. Then, you will scrub and polish the floors, do you understand?"

"Yes, Stepmother." She was already digging into the bag for her first bite.

"And Cinderella." Lady Tremaine gave one final look at her stepdaughter, who looked up at her attentively. "Do not upset me again, or you will regret it." With that, she closed the door with a slight slam.

It didn't take long for Cinderella to begin eating all the food. It looked so good that she forgot her manners yet again; after all, how long before she could eat a whole meal like this again?

Afterwards, she very hastily put on her work clothes, brushing her hair and doing her best to freshen up in the little time she had. This simple act of stepmother coming to Cinderella's room and bringing her food was all a ruse, she knew that very well. It had happened before: Lady Tremaine would coddle her into obedience with fake kindness just to get what she wanted. If she abused Cinderella too much, then the quality of the work would decline and her life of luxury would be tainted by inadequacy from a house-servant too broken to function. It was a powertrip: it made her feel very good to have that sort of dominance. But at this point, Cinderella didn't care. This was the first time she got a big meal out of it and she wasn't going to complain about that.

…

After bringing Lady Tremaine her tea at exactly 7:00 am (earning her a small smile and mocking praise), Cinderella want straight downstairs to retrieve the supplies for cleaning the floors.

Anastasia and Drizella were in a living room opposite the basement, eating their breakfast and chatting up. They hadn't bothered getting dressed yet, as their mother allowed them to lounge in their pajamas for the morning hours.

As Drizella reached for a doughnut, she caught a glimpse of Cinderella hauling a wooden bucket full of soapy water out of the basement. She noticed the healing cuts on Cinderella's hands, and the faint welts along her arms. She audibly gasped.

"What is it?" Anastasia asked, nudging her sister.

"It's Cinderella... she looks so beat up." Drizella responded quietly, "I think Mother hurt her again."

"Oh… yeah… I overheard them yesterday. Mother had to have food delivered because she sent Cinderella to her room for the day." Anastasia explained, frowning.

Drizella did a double-take, "you mean to tell me she went the whole day without eating again? I thought she was allowed to have the leftovers?"

"Not this time around." Anastasia replied, "Mother wasn't too happy over lunch, so she must have upset her big time."

The two sat across from each other, staying quiet for a little while as they sipped their tea. They looked at each other dejectedly, until Anastasia finally sighed.

"This isn't right." she said.

"That's putting it obviously." Drizella commented, deadpanned.

"I don't understand why Mother treats her so. She was never like this before Dad died." Anastasia spoke, cupping her hands together.

"You mean Charles?" Drizella asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Who else? We never knew our own father very well, after all." Anastasia clarified. "But, like, we used to play with Cinderella all the time… she was such a kind and sweet person. And now…"

"Now Mother yells at us if we even speak to her with any warm regard. I don't get it." Drizella added, crossing her arms.

Anastasia's mood perked up slightly, "Mother isn't up yet. She should be having her morning tea right now… maybe we can talk to Cinderella and-"

"No! No way! We can't risk it." Drizella shushed her sister wildly, grabbing her arms. "I'm afraid of what Mother would do if she caught us."

"Like I said, she isn't here right now!" Anastasia exclaimed, removing Drizella's grip.

"But sometimes the walls have ears… it's like she's everywhere at once. We shouldn't even be speaking about this right now… not here." Drizella panicked, looking around the room.

"Well… can't we just, check up on her?" Anastasia asked, "we don't have to approach her, we can just… see how she's doing?"

Drizella sighed, a deep exacerbated breath, and looked her sister square in the eyes. "Fine, but we're not to leave this room, you hear? My ears are already ringing with Mother's screams."

The two sisters tiptoed to the edge of the room, peaking their heads out of the doorframe.

There they could see Cinderella at work, scrubbing the marble floors with a giant, used brush. Soapy bubbles floated in the air with each rinse of the brush, reflecting the face of a sore, pained individual. Cinderella usually liked to hum a little tune as she worked, but it was much too early and the thrill of eating wore away quickly. Now she was just tired and bored, forced to clean the enormous downstairs area that seemed to go on forever. Her welts only hindered her work, as pain often shot at her elbows and wrists with each push of the brush.

Anastasia and Drizella looked on with great sympathy.

Just then, the swing of an open door echoed the room, followed by a series of refined footsteps. The two sisters flocked back into their original resting places, trying their best not to bring attention to themselves. They overheard each passing step, growing in sound as their Mother approached the room, interspersed with a venomous snap: "for goodness sakes Cinderella, scrub faster!" Afterwards, Lady Tremaine entered the living room.

"Girls, I have an announcement." There were no 'good mornings' from Lady Tremaine.

"Yes, Mother?" Anastasia asked. "Anything exciting?" Drizella followed.

"Precisely," she replied. "I have secured us all tickets to see Rameau. He's playing a selection of his operas. We leave first thing at 5pm."

"Ooh, I hear he's really good." Drizella commented, clapping her hands together. Anastasia rolled her eyes playfully, "ooh… his operas? I much prefer his instrumentals."

"Never mind that. These tickets were a bargain. Be sure to pick out good outfits, girls. Remember, you are to look your best always." Lady Tremaine said, tapping her foot. "You are the most beautiful girls in the land: never let people forget that. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," said Anastasia and Drizella in unison.

Cinderella overheard all of this. If stepmother was taking the girls into town, then that could only mean…

"Cinderella!" boomed Lady Tremaine as she exited the living room and approached. "We're going out tonight. Be sure to have finished cleaning the floors by then, and don't forget to wash the dishes. And, afterward, you are to dust the fireplace."

"But… I dusted the fireplace yesterday." Cinderella spoke.

Lady Tremaine stomped her foot violently, nearly stepping on Cinderella's hand. "THEN DO IT AGAIN! And make sure you don't break anything else this time!"

"Yes, Stepmother." Cinderella whimpered as she recoiled her hand back, eyes on the verge of tears.

"Do not talk back to me, goddammit. Now continue with these floors!" Lady Tremaine returned up the stairs to her quarters, slamming the door.

The house filled with silence yet again. As Cinderella resumed her work, she felt a single tear drip from her face. Now her nerves were all shot, and the added tension made each brush stroke even more painful. All the more reason why her stepmother's kindness from this morning was completely fake.

It was at that moment that Cinderella stopped scrubbing. As she looked down at the marble floor, she could see her disheveled reflection. She was never vain, but she knew that she had a beauty of her own. Cinderella readjusted her hair tie and rubbed the bags under her eyes.

"You know what?" Cinderella spoke to herself, "I'm going out tonight too."

_To be continued._


	3. Auguste's Place

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 3**

…

5pm was on the horizon as Cinderella was finishing up the last of the dishes. The Tremaines ate a very light dinner, so there were not a lot of additional dishes on top of the previous day's loads. Scrubbing a plate, she could hear her stepfamily approaching the front room, their fancy heels and boots clicking and clacking against the marble.

Lady Tremaine dipped her head into the kitchen, eyeing Cinderella as she washed.

"We're going out now, Cinderella." Lady Tremaine announced. "Don't forget to dust the fireplace like I asked."

"Yes, Stepmother. I won't forget." Cinderella replied, not looking up from her work.

"That's right, you won't. We'll be back at the usual time." With a wave of her hand, Lady Tremaine was gone, out the doors with Anastasia and Drizella.

Cinderella leaned back and listened for the front doors. Sure enough, there was a slam. The house was empty, but she was not out of the woods yet. Taking light steps, Cinderella walked to the kitchen window and peered carefully outside. The Tremaine's hired horse-and-buggy was there to pick them up on the dot: Lady Tremaine was the first to enter, followed by her daughters. Anastasia gave Drizella a hand to help her inside. The coachman closed the door behind them and proceeded forwards to the concert.

Giving a little jump for joy, Cinderella ran back to the kitchen sink, making sure every last dish was accounted for. Then, running into the fireplace, she gave it a meticulous rundown. Nearly everything was spotless, save for a few areas which she lightly dusted. Now it was perfect.

Excitedly, she hurried up the stairs to her room, opening the bedroom door with vigor. There, her mouse friends were all cozied up on her bed and dresser.

"Cinderelly!" Gus cheered, giving her a joyous wave.

"Hello everyone! Tonight is a new night." Cinderella greeted, bowing so she could get closer to their level.

"Eh… new new night?" Jaq asked, raising an eyebrow, "what Cinderelly mean?"

Cinderella giggled, covering her mouth with a dainty hand, "I'm going to go out on the town!"

The mice clapped their hands and cheered, only to have Jaq frantically quiet them down for a moment. "Wait wait wait… but what about mean ol' stepmother? She gonna be really angry with Cinderelly!"

"I appreciate your concerns, Jaq. That's very kind of you," Cinderella replied, "but we won't have to worry about that. My stepfamily is gone for the night on one of their usual ventures, AND there are no more chores left to do for the night, so I'll be gone while they're away. They won't find out at all, as long as I'm back before the clock strikes midnight."

"Ahhhh, gotcha!" Jaq winked.

"Nice work Cinderelly!" Gus added, clasping his hands together.

Cinderella got up and sat by her dresser, surveying what little she had. "Hmm… the thing is… I don't know what to wear."

Besides her diary, Cinderella has a small collection of already-expired makeup and a few old ribbons stolen by the mice on her dresser. Not much to work with, but she's above stealing from her stepfamily. Lady Tremaine would certainly find out and make life much more difficult for her than she wanted. It will have to do.

Cinderella goes to work applying some foundation, topping off with a little light-pink blush and peach-orange eyeliner. She used what little lipstick she had to give her mouth a nice scarlet tint. As a finishing touch, she took a teal-blue ribbon and tied her hair into a short bun. She looked over to Perla, a lady mouse, for feedback. Perla gave her a thumbs up!

"Now then… what to do about my outfit…" Cinderella's nicest clothes were all given away by Lady Tremaine, so all she had was dull work outfits. In reaching through the clothes-chest, she took note of her hands and arms, still covered with healing cuts and bruises. In personal embarrassment, she held her hands to herself.

"I can't go out with all this on my body…" she sighed. Cinderella decided to play it safe and pulled out a white, long-sleeve blouse and a pair of dark-blue trousers that she sometimes used when she did work outside with the animals. It hadn't been washed recently, but there was no smell so she didn't mind. All Cinderella was concerned about was if her injuries were covered. Almost…

Looking at her cut-up hands, Cinderella figured that gloves should help hide them, but she didn't have much besides some very gaudy pink gloves. A gift from her father, but they turned out to be a bit too big for her. After his passing, she did her best to hide them and keep them safe from Lady Tremaine. "I guess that's all I got." Cinderella hummed, putting on the gloves delicately.

Slipping on her black flats, she exited the room to the sound of all her mice friends wishing her well.

…

The sun had just set as the townspeople began to transition to their nightly routines. The roadside lanterns were lit one-by-one, shop signs were flipped to say "closed", and parents rushed their playing children inside for dinner. Amidst it all was Cinderella, on a leisurely stroll out of the house for the first time in years. Here she was going into town not to pick up groceries or buy cleaning supplies but to enjoy herself. The trouble was… she didn't really know what to do.

Before her father's death, he would take her to the park to play with her stepsisters, or visit the ice cream shop, but those days, she felt, were long behind her. All she knew about "a night out" for women like her was from the Tremaine's adventures, but she knew very well that she could not afford to go to expensive concerts or gala gatherings.

"There's gotta be something to do at this hour…" Cinderella thought out loud, passing by some of the lamp-lighters on duty. She saw one of them, a woman of about 40 years of age with blond hair and a sharp chin, and figured she could ask for suggestions.

"Excuse me?" Cinderella asked gently.

The woman turned from her work at tipped a hat. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you think you could help me?" Cinderella frowned, putting her hands behind her back shyly.

"No need to apologize, sweetheart!" the woman replied cheerfully, "What's on your mind?"

Cinderella had to smile at her kindness, it was something she wasn't used to beyond her animal friends. "Well… you see… I usually come into town to do chores, but this is my first night to myself. For fun! Would you happen to know of anything that I might enjoy doing?"

The woman pondered it over, placing a finger to her lips, and snapped her fingers once an idea popped up. "If you're looking for dinner and a show, you might enjoy 'Auguste's Place'. It's a bar a couple blocks from here. You can't miss it! Just look for the pots of purple carnations and you'll be there."

"Oh that sounds lovely." Cinderella beamed, giving a small nod of courtesy. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome! Have a good night!" replied the woman, before she returned to her post.

Cinderella skipped across town, anxious and excited to get her night started. She could already hear the music echoing from the establishment, for it sounded so sweetly to her ears. A few too many nights of practice by her stepfamily had numbed her to what good music sounded like.

Before long, she spotted the sleeping carnations hanging outside the building, where a cute warm-colored sign hung from the window, reading "Auguste's Place: Friendly Food and Delightful Drinks. Live Music Every Evening."

"This must be it." Cinderella grinned, before stepping inside.

The bar itself didn't look exactly cozy, but it wasn't rundown either. A bartender stood by cleaning glasses behind a large wood-sculpted station, the shelves behind him full to the brim with all manner of beverages. Small wooden tables filled the interior, bordered by various cushioned booths. A large, candle-lit chandelier illuminated the space, and at the far end stood a raised stage where a quartet performed a lively tune. The bar itself was a little over half-full, with plenty of fair seating available as most everyone wanted to be near the musicians or the drink station.

Cinderella walked in slowly, hands placed together, as she looked for a good place to sit. She didn't feel comfortable chatting up anyone just yet, so she settled for an empty booth at the opposite end of the establishment. Taking a seat, a waitress walked up to her with a paper menu. She was rather voluptuous.

"Hey there sweetie," she greeted, placing the menu on the table, "welcome to Auguste's Place! Our special cocktail today is a Brandy Crusta, and our dessert specialist has whipped up profiteroles for this evening. Can I start you off with anything?"

"Oh! Um… I guess a water for now. This is my first time here and…" Cinderella began, her voice tinted by anxiety, before the waitress chuckled.

"Ah! I figured you were a new girl. Hehe. Pleasure to have you join us. I'll get you that water and you can just take all the time you need, okay sugar?" The waitress left for the bar, her hips swinging just enough to keep a blushing Cinderella's attention.

Shaking out of it, Cinderella peered at the menu.

"Oh dear." She groaned. The prices were a little high for her, as she was only ever allowed a bit of pocket change from Lady Tremaine, and that was supposed to be saved for extra supplies. She could barely afford to pay a quarter of the prices here. "Guess it's going to be a water kind of night… as usual." Cinderella moaned, dejectedly tossing the menu to the table.

Resting her hands to her chin, she turned and saw the other guests, laughing and eating and playing small table games. They certainly looked like they were having fun. Cinderella couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself, and tonight was already turning out to be lesser for the better. She had half a mind to just get up and go back home. What was the point, she thought, of trying to please herself? It would only end in disappointment, or worse.

"Hey there."

Taken out of her thoughts, Cinderella looked up to see another woman standing by her booth. She looked to be about the same age as Cinderella, with very short, dark-brown hair. She wore gold earrings and had rose-pink lipstick. She was dressed up in a rather nice button-up suit and pants, clearly a woman of high class. The woman looked at her with a curious expression.

Cinderella instinctively placed her arms on her lap and scooted a little bit away. All she gave was a weak "hello".

"I couldn't help but notice you here all alone. Are you waiting for someone?" The woman asked, placing a hand on her hip casually.

"No. I am all alone tonight." Cinderella replied, looking away.

"Would it be okay if I joined you? I'm all alone tonight too."

Cinderella, looking back at the girl, simply waved her hand to the seat across from her, which she gladly took.

The two of them sat together in silence for a little bit, both looking around at anything but each other. Cinderella didn't mean to be so shy on this occasion, but years without much attention from people outside the Tremaine household had weathered her social skills. Her new companion finally laid eyes on her, and looked like she was about to speak.

"Oh! Is that Marie?!" boomed a friendly voice. It was the waitress, bringing back a tray that held a single glass of ice water.

"Aww, what's up girl?" Marie smiled, craning her neck up so she could share a kiss with the waitress. Cinderella perked up at that, eyes widening slightly.

The waitress turned to give Cinderella her glass. "Oh, how sweet is it that you two have met! Marie is a delight." she commented, giving a little wink.

"No, stop, go on." Marie said, playing a hand to her chest poetically. This caused the waitress to erupt with laughter before turning to Cinderella.

"Have you thought about what you would like, love?" she asked, holding her tray to her side.

Cinderella, snapping back to attention, stuttered a bit. "Oh… er… um… the… uh… those Brandy Crusties sounded… nice. And the… the uh… sweets you mentioned."

"The Brandy Crustas and profiteroles?" the waitress giggled.

"Yes." Cinderella replied, face blush with embarrassment.

"Ooh those sound good." Marie jumped in. "Better make that two," she turned to Cinderella with a warm smile and kind eyes, "it's on me."

With the waitress gone, Marie turned to Cinderella, who looked upon her with genuine shock.

"That was very kind of you." Cinderella spoke, her demeanor a bit rested.

"Ahh, I don't mind. I couldn't help but notice you looked like you didn't have much money, so I wanted to help out." Marie explained, arms resting back behind her head.

Cinderella glared, arms gripping the table. "Have you been spying on me?"

Marie held her hands in alarm, expression wild and self-conscious. "OH! NO NO NO! It's just…" she trailed off a bit. "I know everyone that comes in here… and I've never seen you before. I figure you'd want your first visit to Auguste's to be nice."

Cinderella, now feeling upset at her outburst, looked down at her lap. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Marie frowned, before pausing to fix her hair. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cinderella," she said with a soft voice.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you. I hope my openness hasn't put you off. You don't seem like the type of person who comes to bars like this." Marie said.

"You'd be right." Cinderella responded. "I never even get to go outside most of the time."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

Before responding, Cinderella went to pick up her drink. The condensation that had already formed on the glass caused her glove to slip off accidentally. With a gasp, Cinderella watched as Marie got a well-lit view of all the cuts on her hand.

Marie's face went on the defensive. "Oh my goodness, what happened to your hand?" she asked worriedly.

Tears quickly formed as Cinderella rose from the booth in despair. "I have to go," she barked, before fleeing the bar.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Marie called back, but it was too late.

Sinking back into the booth, Marie placed a hand to her face, disheartened.

The waitress returned with the drinks already made. "Hey, did you want your profiteroles with… oh." She looked around the area for Cinderella, but couldn't find her.

"Hey uh… where's the little lass?" she asked, turning to Marie.

Marie simple sighed and slumped back. "She had to go, suddenly."

"Aww that's too bad," the waitress replied, looking at the drinks. "Well… did you, uh…"

"Yeah I'll have her drink too." Marie frowned. It had been a while since she was alone at a bar.

_To be continued..._


	4. Gorgeous Marie

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 4**

…

Cinderella burst through the front door the mansion in a huff, rubbing her teary eyes and stomping her foot in frustration. "Of course my first night had to be a disaster!" she exclaimed, resisting the urge to keep crying.

Looking at the clock in the foyer, she took note of the time: 11:45pm.

"Well, at least I made it back in time." She said, much calmer now. "Guess I should wash all of this makeup off before Stepmother throws a fit."

Running into the kitchen, Cinderella pulled a rag by the sink and soaked it with soap and water. Very roughly, she scrubbed her eyes and cheeks, making sure to remove every last splash of color. Then, taking another softer rag, she dried her face.

At that moment, she heard the sound of a horse-and-carriage pulling up to the front.

"Shit." Cinderella very discreetly disposed of the rags into a nearby waste bin and ran into the basement, pulling off a large apron from a hook on the wall. On such short notice, hopefully the Tremaine's wouldn't notice her outing clothes. Her head spinning, she reached down onto the ground and smothered dust all over the front of it. Running back into the kitchen, just as the door was jiggling open, Cinderella grabbed some of her leftover bread and began chewing on it.

As delicate as only a Tremaine knows, Cinderella's stepmother entered the kitchen.

"Cinderella." She spoke sternly.

Looking up from her food, she swallowed a bite and gave a polite smile. "Hello Stepmother. Did you enjoy your time at the opera?"

"Yes. Perhaps a little bit too much, I'm afraid." Lady Tremaine held a hand to her head. "Since you have time to eat, I'm assuming you finished dusting the fireplace like I asked?"

"Yes, Stepmother."

Lady Tremaine approached Cinderella, laying both her hands on the table slowly.

"Are you lying to me?" She whispered, glaring her eyes.

Cinderella held her head back cautiously. "No Stepmother, honest. If you wish, I could-"

"Shut it." Lady Tremaine interrupted. "If you think you can fool me-"

"Oh wow! The fireplace looks great!" bellowed Anastasia, entering the room while holding her high heels. Drizella was not far behind her. "I can actually see the molding for once! It's so well crafted."

Cinderella (and Lady Tremaine) were taken aback, both with a look of surprise.

"Hmph." Lady Tremaine grunted, "very well. You can follow orders after all. I'm going to bed, Cinderella. Finish up that bread so you can do my daughter's laundry." Leaving the room, the stepmother gave a half-hearted wave to her children.

Gobbling up the last of the crust, Cinderella quickly got up and walked to her stepsisters, clasping her hands together and bowing her head. This was the usual course of action whenever it was laundry time.

Anastasia and Drizella hesitated, giving each other an unsure look. Anastasia craned her neck back to see if her mother was still present, but by now she had closed herself up in her room.

Attempting a smile, Anastasia cleared her throat. "Did you have a good night, Cinderella?"

Drizella looked like she was going to faint.

Cinderella, stunned by the out-of-nowhere question, looked to her stepsister passively.

"My night was… normal, I guess."

"Normal is always good." Anastasia replied softly, looking for the right words to say. "Umm… the opera was nice. I'm sure you would have loved it. Right Drizella?"

Tightening her lips, Drizella began to sweat. Anastasia lowered her head to her, staring at her sister and encouraging her to speak. In time, as no threat of immediate danger dawned on her, Drizella finally replied. "Yeah… yeah it's good music. Do… do you like opera?"

Giving a small shrug, Cinderella broke her lips into a crooked smile. "Opera is alright, but, personally, I prefer symphonies. My father… used to play with me on the piano." That sent her smile away quickly.

Anastasia and Drizella looked to each other uncomfortably. They had enough memories of their second father before his passing.

"I remember that," said Drizella. "He was very talented."

"Yes… he was." Cinderella's eyes began to water at the thought of him.

Then, something caught Anastasia's eye.

"Hey… are you wearing lipstick?" She asked, pointing to her stepsister's mouth.

Cinderella's world looked like it would collapse around her. She rapidly covered her mouth with her palm and started smudging it away, shaking her head violently.

"Oh no… no no… I wasn't… I… oh please, please don't tell stepmother. Please." She stammered, face already stained with tears.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Drizella piped, holding her hands out.

"We won't say anything!" Anastasia added, "I just wanted to say I thought it was cute."

Taking a deep breath, Cinderella removed her hand and looked at Anastasia with confusion. "What?"

"Your lipstick. It's a cute color. Scarlet, right?" Anastasia continued. "I have a few sticks like that, it's my go-to tint whenever I visit the park."

"Ohh." Cinderella spoke, calming herself down. "I… thank you, Anastasia."

"You're welcome." Anastasia motioned to place a comforting hand on Cinderella's shoulder. But her stepsister was not used to the gesture, for when Anastasia made contact, Cinderella flinched violently and held her arms to her chest, whimpering.

"Oh!" Anastasia recoiled, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

"How about this." Drizella interrupted, not rudely but sweetly. She pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to Cinderella. "Go clean your face, and we'll give you our laundry to work on. Okay?"

"Okay…" Cinderella, taking the fabric and drying her eyes.

…

At was 1:30am when Cinderella returned to her room. Not bothering to change yet again, she collapsed into the bed and wrapped all the sheets around her like a cocoon. Her pillow and blanket - old and worn though they were - felt lovely on her aching body.

Jaq and Gus peeked through a hole in the wall, checking up on their enormous companion. Seeing that she was nearing sleep, Jaq turned to Gus and motioned his pointer finger to his lips. Gus repeated the gesture, and the two crept back into the wall. They could chat about her night out tomorrow.

That night out, however, was still fresh and reeling on Cinderella's mind.

She still couldn't believe she did that. Dressing herself as fancy as she could? Sneaking out while the Tremaines were away? Going to a bar and (attempting) to order alcohol?

And Marie… what an enigma.

This woman shows up out of nowhere and just decides to give Cinderella her full attention. She didn't even know her and yet there she was, buying her treats and chatting her up. _Why me, of all people? _Cinderella thought. _Perhaps that's just what going out it like… it's not like I have experience._

Before long, Cinderella's incredulous thoughts turned to ones of longing.

Marie was… rather beautiful. Gorgeous, even. Cinderella had known of such women, born of high class and able to flaunt themselves gracefully, but they were like an endangered species. Never ones to go out to bars and chat up commonfolk like herself. And yet…

Sighing, Cinderella hugged herself under her sheets. Subconsciously biting her lip, all her dreams that night were filled with Marie.

She definitely had to see her again, her social anxieties be damned.

…

The following night, the Tremaines stayed up for cards. It was a most unusual time, for Lady Tremaine never engaged in 'silly games'. But her headache had grown worse since the opera and didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. She wanted to rest, and Drizella offered this simple game to help pass the time and clear her mind off the pain.

Cinderella, meanwhile, did her chores like she always did. Tonight it was cleaning the windows and dusting the curtains. Monotonously, Cinderella worked, sweeping and wiping to-and-fro.

For a moment, sharing the same study as the Tremaines, Cinderella peeked over to see Anastasia giving her a small smile. She returned the gesture quickly before turning back to her cleaning.

By 10:00pm, Lady Tremaine rose from her seat, yawning.

"Alright. I'm done."

"Feeling tired, Mother?" Drizella asked, setting her cards down.

"Yes. This was… nice, but my head still hasn't gotten better. If I don't lay my head down soon I'm going to scream."

"Okay, we'll help you up then." Anastasia spoke, rising from her seat and giving her mother her hand. "I'm feeling pretty tired myself."

"Yeah, me too." Drizella added, taking her mother's other hand.

"Very well. Thank you girls." And so the three took off out of the room, but not before…

"Cinderella! Oh… just keep cleaning." Lady Tremaine belted.

Cinderella continued wiping the window, keeping a close ear to their footsteps. Slowly, they trudged up the stairs, entered their rooms, and closed the doors behind them.

Giving three more wipes and surveying the room, Cinderella thought everything looked good and clean. After placing her cleaning supplies away, she tiptoed up the stairs and past everyone's rooms. Not a sound to be heard, save for Drizella's snoring.

_Guess the coast is clear_, Cinderella thought, before returning to her room.

…

Entering Auguste's Place wearing another plain blouse, her old trousers, but no makeup, Cinderella eyed the patrons for any sign of Marie. The bar was admittedly fuller than last night, but she couldn't make her out.

Surprisingly, however, her booth from last time was still vacant. Sitting awkwardly, Cinderella fidgeted with her hands and listened to the musical score, this time a solo pianist.

"Well well well!" called a friendly voice.

Cinderella looked up to see curvaceous frame of the waitress, crossing her arms with delight.

"Hello again." Cinderella said, offering an embarrassed smile.

"You actually gonna order something this time or did you just want to see me?" She joked, jiggling her chest a bit.

Quick to blush, Cinderella shook her head. "Oh… eh… no. Well, I mean… Erm."

"Ahh, I'm just messin' with you." The waitress chuckled, "if you're looking for Marie she's in just in the restroom. I'll send her your way."

"Thank you." Cinderella bowed.

Giving Cinderella a glass of water, the waitress left to her post.

After a few more minutes of calming piano music, with almost the same rhythm that her late father played, Cinderella was greeted by another friendly voice.

"Hey… it's you!"

_To be continued..._


	5. Feeling Trapped

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 5**

…

"Hello again." Cinderella replied, bowing her head. "I'm sorry for my sudden departure yesterday… I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, it's alright. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. It's my fault entirely." Marie chimed in. She gestured to the vacant seat, "may I?"

"Of course you can." Cinderella agreed, smiling softly.

Marie took a seat, at which point the waitress returned to take their orders. Ensuring that Cinderella wasn't going to abruptly leave again, they ordered the Brandy Crustas and profiteroles from the previous night. While the waitress retrieved their food, Marie and Cinderella took sips from their waters. Marie was the first to speak up.

"I wanted to pick up from yesterday if that's alright… you said you never get to go outside all that much?"

"That's right." Cinderella spoke, folding her hands together.

"How come? Your folks got you on a strict schedule or something?"

Cinderella paused a bit, "you can say that, yeah. Very… very strict."

Marie could already feel Cinderella's melancholy when talking about it. "That sucks. Have you tried talking to your parents? I'm sure they would understand."

"Oh… I should clarify. My stepmother is my only guardian… my real mother and father passed away a while back."

"Oh dear… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Cinderella looked down at her lap solemnly.

Marie cocked an eyebrow as the waitress returned with their food. "There you go ladies… bon appétit! You need anything you just holler okay?"

As she left, Marie took a bite out of the creamy pastry. "I hope I'm not prying, but from everything you've told me so far, it sounds like your life at home isn't all that great," she noted caringly.

Cinderella shrugged her shoulders, "that's an understatement."

"So your stepmother… she's really tough?"

"Very."

Cinderella picked up a profiterole, eyed it, and took a bite. She loved the pure sweetness of the flavor, but due to the nature of her conversation she didn't quite express that physically. As Cinderella picked up another, the healing cuts on her hand became visible yet again.

"Is your stepmother mean? Does she hurt you?" Marie suddenly asked, to which Cinderella flinched. She gently popped the pastry into her mouth, swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Marie bared her teeth, feeling her hands clenching into fists. "That is awful! You shouldn't have to put up with that. The nerve of that horrible woman!" She briskly took a drink from her cocktail.

Cinderella watched her reaction with surprise. She didn't expect this response, especially from a complete stranger.

"What am I supposed to do? I live under her roof: whatever she says and does goes." Cinderella replied, nervously folding her hands.

"That shouldn't matter!" Marie continued with a dynamic tone, "she should recognize that you're a grown woman with her own desires and wishes. You're not a servant or a slave, you're her stepdaughter. Family. Goodness, it makes me sick."

Cinderella looked at her beverage, having yet to touch it. Marie took notice.

"It's delicious, really." She spoke, quickly changing her tone to something more friendly.

"Oh I'm sure it is… it's just that I've never had alcohol before." Cinderella responded quietly.

"Well, there's no better time like the present!" Marie beamed, "drink up! Trust me, you'll feel better."

"I don't know. I'm already out way past my curfew and I need to be up and active in the morning or else stepmother-"

"You know what? Fuck her!" Marie snapped, "she probably drinks like a fish, herself."

Cinderella couldn't resist the urge to giggle, and briskly took a sip of her beverage. The flavor was intoxicating. "Yeah… hehe, she does love her wine," she piped out. "This is really good."

"What'd I tell ya?! The nice thing about alcohol is that it loosens you up, frees your spirits! I got enough stress on my plate as it is; taking it easy and drinking to my heart's content always cures the blues." Marie explained, waving her hand in the air as she took another drink.

Cinderella looked upon Marie with empathy, "you get stressed? You don't seem like the kind of person for that."

"Oh Cindy, everyone gets stressed! Some people just hide it better than others." Marie spoke comfortingly.

"What stresses you out?"

Marie frowned, looking down at her pants covered in crumbs, "my duties get on my nerves sometimes, but… that's only part of it. Let's just say… I live among a very privileged and high-status household, and with that comes the association with all things prim and proper. It's not really my thing, but everyone expects that of me… regardless of how I feel."

"You feel trapped... like me."

Cinderella extended her hand and clasped Marie's gently. The two locked eyes.

"Yeah… that's an accurate statement." Marie blushed.

"Is that why you come here? To have some freedom?" Cinderella smiled warmly.

"Well… I don't _always_ visit Auguste's Place, but that's the basic gist of things, yes."

Cinderella and Marie stared at each other for another minute, before Marie pulled away and downed the rest of her beverage. "Hey…" she spoke, "I've learned quite a lot on my own… I could teach you a few tips and tricks to help deal with that bitch of a stepmother. What do you say?"

Grinning, Cinderella finished her entire drink too, not caring that she spilled some of it on her chin. "I would be delighted."

…

The park at night was absolutely tranquil, Cinderella had to admit as Marie led her to a cool spot by an artificial pond. There were no clouds in the sky, so the stars were ever present and reflected delicately on the water's surface. Save for some strolling couples, it was empty. The perfect place where no one could bother the two girls.

They stood face to face, Marie crossing her arms and grinning.

"Okay," she spoke, "your stepmother may think she can overpower you, but you can quickly show her who she's dealing with."

"Oh dear… I don't think I'm one to fight another person." Cinderella frowned, rubbing her left arm.

"You don't have to! That's your choice." Marie reassured, "but it's still good to have some basic defense strategies in case she tries hurting you again."

"Um… okay, I understand what you're saying..." Cinderella said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Alright! First, get into my position." Marie began, doing a little hop, spreading her legs slightly, holding her arms upwards at acute angles, and putting her hands into fists.

Cinderella did likewise, still a bit unsure.

"Now, whenever someone is going to hit you, they're likely not going to hold back. You'll have to quickly assess where they intend to harm you," Marie explained. "The key is to offer a counter-strike that uses your opponent's strength against them. Let's say… oh… your stepmother tries to swat at you with her hand, like this."

Opening her fist into a flat hand, Marie raised her arm back slowly, which immediately sent Cinderella flinching back.

"Oh no no!" Marie reassured, bringing her arm back, "I'm sorry! I'm wasn't going to actually-"

"No, it's okay! I knew you weren't... it's just a reflex." Cinderella, frowned, shaking her head. "Please continue! I'll try to compose myself. I trust you."

Marie nodded her head calmly, "okay." Back into position: "As I was saying, if your stepmother tried to swat you like that, you can quickly push her hand away, throwing all of her force towards nothing. And she'll tire out quickly. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Yes." Cinderella replied, returning to her form. "Will you go slow?"

"Of course, whatever helps." Marie smiled, beginning to raise her hand again. "Now, try to push my hand away."

Moving gently, Marie brought her arm towards Cinderella, who raised her own arm and reached for her partner's hand. Ever so calmly, she swatted away Marie's arm, causing the girl to slightly lose her balance.

"Yes! That was great!" Marie cheered, steadying herself.

"Really?" Cinderella beamed, clasping her hands together.

"Absolutely! You're going to get the hang of this in no time."

Blushing, Cinderella gave a small bow. "Thank you for helping me."

Marie returned the friendly bow, herself pink in the face. "It's my pleasure."

The two girls practiced for another half hour before Cinderella had to return home, already promising her new friend that she'd continue returning to the bar every other night or so. Cinderella had been lucky so far, but she knew that as long as her stepfamily was unaware of her movements, she'd be okay.

_To be continued..._


	6. Happy Birthday

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 6**

…

Cinderella continuously visited Auguste's Place every night over the remaining days of the week. Always, on time, Marie was there to greet her with a big smile and a friendly wave of the hand.

The two spent much of their time chatting and enjoying all the delights of the bar's cuisine. Despite Cinderella's protests, Marie paid for everything ("I'm fucking loaded with money, don't sweat it."), giving her the chance to sample some food and drink she'd otherwise lack at home. This was a win-win for her: since she was able to be well-fed when she returned to the chateau, she often had a very pleasant night's sleep and was able to be much more active in the morning for her chores. Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella didn't seem to notice Cinderella's much more active nature, and for that she was very grateful. She had also been making quick progress on her self-defense lessons, and it helped that Marie was very patient and kind with her.

Cinderella thought that everything was so delicious. Madeleines, macarons, and mille-feuilles filled her taste buds, more sweets than she could ever have dreamed of. She felt like a child again, when she would delight in her father's baking skills.

But that feeling was in very sharp contrast to everything else. Though she took care not to get too drunk for fear of hangovers, some of the beers she drank did more than enough to rouse her.

Sunday night, while deep in conversation with Marie, Cinderella had downed three entire glasses of beer. It just tasted so good to her, for the bartender had infused them with a hint of cherry-vanilla flavor. Before she knew it, she was getting out of her seat and wobbling over to a table where four older women were spending time together. Marie bared her teeth in alarm, trying to get Cinderella's attention by waving her arms wildly.

"Cindy, no, come back!"

The girls all gave Cinderella sharp looks when she arrived, sloppily throwing a hand onto the table top. One asked as politely as possible, "can we help you?"

Hiccupping, Cinderella licked her lips and pointed at each of the women. "If I di-didn't know any b-b-better, I'd say you ladies… ladies don't know how g-good you ha-have it!"

"Excuse me?" one asked. Another chimed in, "what are you talking about?"

"You get to come out here… out here, and dr-dress up all c-cute… but you don't not have to w-w-w-worry about… nothing." Cinderella burped, one eye twitching.

"Please, we're having a late dinner. Do you mind leaving us alone?" One of the girls piped up, crossing her arms. "You're being very rude."

Cinderella nearly crawled on the table, staring at the woman who was bluntly scolding her. Marie jumped out of her seat and made her approach as quickly as possible.

"Y-you know who's rude?" Cinderella poked the girl on the nose, "YOU."

"Wokay!" Marie butted in, grabbing Cinderella by the shoulders, "I'm so sorry about that ladies, she had a little too much to drink tonight. Our sincerest apologies."

"Hmph!" One of the girls exhaled, glaring, "you should teach your girlfriend some manners."

Marie's cheeks lit up immediately. "Oh no no, she's not… she's not my girlfriend," she spoke sheepishly.

Cinderella, leaning against Marie's touch, turned around and held her close. Smelly, alcoholic breath blew right in Marie's face as Cinderella grinned. "You c-can be m-my girlf-friend, if you want to."

Normally Marie kept calm under pressure, it was something she prided herself in, but that was next to impossible as she stared so closely to Cinderella's now-makeup-smeared face. Her eyes shined as she started at the strawberry blond, sweat dripping from her brow. It wasn't like that didn't cross her mind, but Marie only just started getting to know Cinderella, and it didn't feel right at the moment… certainly not at this moment.

"Um…" Marie gently removed Cinderella's grip, "let's put a pause on that conversation, okay?"

Cinderella lightly frowned for a moment, but then her gentle smile popped up again.

"Okay."

…

The following day, Cinderella hopped out of bed early and was immediately greeted by a slight headache. Grunting, she placed her hand to her temple.

Thankfully, Marie had made sure she drank plenty of water before leaving last night, and that helped to calm this inevitable hangover. At least slightly.

Jaq, Gus, and the other mice and birds greeted their human friend happily, to which Cinderella offered a weak smile in their direction.

"Hey everyone. Good morning!" Cinderella said.

"Good morning Cinderelly!" Jaq beamed. Gus stretched out his arms as big as he could, "Happy Birthday Cinderelly!"

That hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my goodness, it is my birthday isn't it?!" Cinderella shot up, quickly starting the process of getting changed and ready for the day. "This week has just been so wonderful… I must have forgotten!"

"How old are you now?" asked Perla, helping the other mice fix up the bath.

"Well… let's see." Cinderella placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, humoring her animal friends, "hmmm. Ah, I remember. I'm 20 years old!"

"Wow! 20 whole years!" Jaq replied, jumping up and down. "Congratulations Cinderelly! Zugk-Zugk!"

"Thank you everyone!" Cinderella grinned, getting ready for her quick bath. "Maybe… maybe today Stepmother will go easy with the chores. And then I can have a special night with Marie."

After taking care of her morning routine, Cinderella hurried down the stairs to prepare Lady Tremaine's white peony tea. She wanted nothing to get in the way of her special day, making sure to time everything she did as accurately as possible. Moving gracefully up the stairs, Cinderella approached her Stepmother's door, took a deep breath, and gently opened the door.

"Good Morning Stepmother." Cinderella greeted, giving a small bow with her head before entering the room.

"Ahh, Cinderella. Good Morning to you too. Right on time, as I require it." Lady Tremaine replied, ushering her over with her hand. She watched as Cinderella set the tray down on the table by the bedside and finished preparing the tea, observing the girl with piercing eyes.

"It appears to be the day of your birth, am I correct?" Lady Tremaine spoke, her usual frown slightly turning into a smile.

Having finished pouring the tea, Cinderella turned to face her Stepmother and nodded her head. "You are correct, Stepmother."

"I thought so. Well then, you'll be pleased to know that there is going to be a party tonight, hosted by one of my old schoolmates." Lady Tremaine began, bringing her tea cup to her lips. "I suppose that you would be interested in going, seeing as it is a… 'special day' and all?"

Cinderella's eyes widened, but the dared not lose herself in a flurry of emotions. "I would be very honored and happy to go, Stepmother."

"Finish all of your chores today, and I'll consider it. You know the drill: kitchen, game room, staircase, fireplace, and laundry. You may have some bread from the kitchen before you start. Off with you now." Lady Tremaine replied, waving her hand towards the door.

"Yes, Stepmother. Thank you, Stepmother." Cinderella bowed, before swiftly exiting the room.

…

Time seemed to move slowly as Cinderella wiped down each step on the staircase. It was already noon and the bread she had eaten had worn off. Her hangover was still present, giving a dull sensation as she worked throughout the morning. So now she was hungry and had a headache. And yet, some small part of her hoped with all her might that her Stepmother would let her be happy tonight.

Anastasia and Drizella were walking and chatting together when they entered the main hall, stopping to look up at Cinderella, who was humming a little tune as she was finishing the last of the bottom-steps.

Smiling warmly, Anastasia walked over to her stepsister. Drizella, checking if the coast was clear, sighed and timidly joined her.

"Psst… hey, Cinderella." Anastasia whispered.

Setting the rag down gently, Cinderella sat up and turned her head around. She was slightly taken aback. "Oh… hello."

"Happy Birthday." Anastasia wished, beaming.

"Right? It is your birthday?" Drizella asked, still unsure.

"Yes, yes it is." Cinderella responded quietly.

"Great!" Anastasia smiled, turning to her sister, "see, I told you."

Drizella gave her a small raspberry as they returned their attention to Cinderella.

"Anyway, we were in town and we got you some treats." Anastasia quietly pulled out a small cloth-bag from her purse. "They're butter cookies, from the same bakery that makes us our bread." Drizella added, clasping her hands together.

Cinderella was shocked and had to keep herself from dissolving into tears. She didn't expect this from them, not in the slightest, and yet they had been especially nice to her lately. She took the bag, opened it, and smelled its contents. "I… I don't know what to say. Er… I mean… thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Anastasia grinned.

"Seriously… don't mention it. If mother catches you with those-" Drizella added, before Anastasia put a hand to her mouth.

"I think she understands that, sis." Anastasia remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I better continue. I'll save these cookies for later… Stepmother says I'd be able to join the party tonight if I finish all my chores." Cinderella said, stuffing the cookie bag into her apron.

"Oh wow, really?" Anastasia replied, "oh that would be so wonderful."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Drizella piped, earning a nudge in the side from Anastasia. "Ow! I mean… well…"

"No, I understand." Cinderella answered, continuing her work. "Stepmother is being very generous. I haven't been to a party in many years, and it would be so lovely to go, especially on my 20th birthday."

"Well don't let us stop you. We'd love to have you join us tonight." Anastasia reassured, before moving on with Drizella, who added "we'll see you later for our laundry. Enjoy the cookies."

…

More hours rolled by, and the work seemed less and less strenuous. With the utmost care and attention, each of the rooms turned spotless and all of the laundry was completed. With the last dusting of a table in the game room, Cinderella surveyed all that she had accomplished, placing her hands to her hips proudly.

"Mhmm… this is a clean room alright." Cinderella spoke to herself, smiling. "That's it… that's everything."

Delicate footsteps could be heard descending down the stairs, and that could only mean one thing.

"Hehe, party time!" Cinderella giggled quietly, and with a spring in her step she exited the game room to meet with Lady Tremaine and her daughters. They were dressed very elegantly: Anastasia all in pink, Drizella all in green, and Lady Tremaine all in blue.

"You all look so beautiful." Cinderella complemented, bowing slightly. Anastasia & Drizella beamed with delight at their stepsister's praise.

"My my, flattery." Lady Tremaine commented, laughing softly. "Since you're here before us, I presume you've completed all of your chores?"

"Oh yes, Stepmother. Everything you required of me." Cinderella responded, nodding her head.

"I see. Unfortunately, you're mistaken. There's one chore you've forgotten." Lady Tremaine replied strongly.

Feeling very surprised, Cinderella raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "I have, Stepmother?"

"Yes… you see, Cinderella… a party is the type of event where you must present yourself at your very best. Elegant, radiant, beautiful." Lady Tremaine began.

Anastasia and Drizella gave each other concerned looks.

"I'm afraid you don't have the attire… let alone looks… for such an occasion. Are you to come to this party wearing a dirty apron? Soot and grime is not in style this season, haha." The stepmother continued, smiling to herself.

Cinderella looked down upon herself. Indeed she had gotten quite dirty while cleaning.

"Oh. You are right, Stepmother. Suppose I could borrow a dress from my stepsisters? I'm sure with some fitting-"

"Out of the question!" Lady Tremaine snapped. "You'll just get them dirty somehow. Besides, they're much too valuable for someone of your demeanor."

"But you said I could go to the party if I finished everything!" Cinderella exclaimed, fisted clenched, "Why can't I borrow a dress? I'm not going to clean, why would I get it dirty?!"

"I didn't say that! I said I would _consider it_! And this horrendous attitude of yours just cost you your chance of going! So, there!" Lady Tremaine yelled, stomping her foot. "You're lucky we're even talking about it."

Cinderella's face went red, and she threw the rag she was holding to the ground with a loud slap. "That's not fair! It's my birthday!"

"Excuse me?!" Lady Tremaine replied, livid. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"I do everything for you, and you don't even thank me! Can't I just have this one night?! This ONE NIGHT out of the year?!" Cinderella screamed, face already wet with tears. "You selfish, ungrateful bitch!"

Lady Tremaine wasted no time stomping up to Cinderella, ready to strike her on the face with her open palm. High on alert, Cinderella braced herself and blocked the hand by pushing it out of the way, just like how Marie showed her.

Stepmother's face was full of total disbelief. She went to hit Cinderella again, but all the same she blocked it.

Lady Tremaine could have swore that she saw her stepdaughter smirk. That did it. In a fit of rage, she hiked her high-heeled foot up and kicked Cinderella in the stomach.

Not expecting such a rush of pain, Cinderella grunted and collapsed to the floor, clenching her now bruised belly.

Seething with anger, Lady Tremaine pulled off her belt, grabbed Cinderella's arm, and hoisted her stepdaughter onto her knee. She held the belt up high over her head.

Anastasia stepped up, scared out of her wits. "Mother, please don't do this!"

"You want to be next?" Lady Tremaine whipped her head around, glaring.

Lip quivering, Anastasia returned to her sister's side, shaking her head 'no'.

Lady Tremaine returned her attention to Cinderella, pinning her down by the back of the neck. "You want to act like a child? Fine. I'll treat you like one."

She pulled up Cinderella's skirt and prepared to strike her.

"Stepmother, please! Please don't!"

It fell on deaf ears. Lady Tremaine spanked her repeatedly, making sure each one made its mark with a violent whipping sound that echoed across the room. Anastasia and Drizella couldn't bring themselves to watch as Cinderella descended into an emotional chaos of sobbing and painful crying. It didn't help that the belt was embroidered with gemstones, so the pain was incredibly intense and unending. This went on for well over a minute until Lady Tremaine stopped and pushed Cinderella off of her knees.

Cinderella writhed on the floor in pain as her stepmother readjusted her belt and stared down at her. "_You. _You are to sleep in the basement tonight. No dinner, no dessert. Do you understand?"

Still in seething pain, Cinderella didn't respond immediately.

Lady Tremaine growled, reaching down to grab Cinderella by the hair. Yanking her up, she dragged her stepdaugher - kicking and screaming - towards the basement door. She opened it and threw Cinderella inside, landing on the cold, hard ground with a thud.

It took everything for Cinderella to push herself up by her hands and raise her head at her stepmother, hoping to find any hint of humanity. Lady Tremaine simply fumed at her with contempt.

"You have made a big mistake, you little stain. I have a right mind to keep you locked in here for the rest of your life. 'Happy Birthday' indeed." Lady Tremaine sneered, before slamming the door behind her and locking it.

…

The horse-and-buggy ride to the party was mostly quiet.

Anastasia and Drizella sat next to each other on one side of the cart, while Lady Tremaine took the opposite seat. She sat there, hands placed on her lap and head to the side, looking out at the people walking by. Her expression was very simple, a sharp frown and tired eyes.

The two sisters looked at each other in anxious silence. Seeing their mother unleash hell on their stepsister immediately reminded them how dangerous she could be. Childhood memories flooded in of their own spankings: all it took was one each to never disobey their mother again. They were that traumatic.

It seemed better to appease her more than anything.

"Mother…" Anastasia spoke, "thank you for allowing us to come to the party."

"Yes, Mother." Drizella added, "I look forward to meeting your old schoolmate and hearing stories from your youth."

Lady Tremaine simply sighed, and turned to face her children. "You are welcome." She said, not smiling. "I am grateful to have dignified children who do not disobey me and who uphold my honor."

"Yes, Mother." The two sisters replied in unison.

…

Back at the chateau, Cinderella laid there on the floor for quite some time after her stepfamily left. Everything hurt. Her bottom throbbed with pain. Her stomach was sore. Her head felt like it was on fire. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her tears. Her throat was raspy from all the screaming. So she laid there, hoping that if she didn't move, everything would stop hurting.

Jaq, Gus, and some of the other mice peeked into the basement through one of the holes on the wall. They overheard Cinderella's screams, and tried to move as fast as they could, and the source of the frightening noises led them here.

Cinderella's chest rose and fell slightly as she silently cried. She tried bringing her arms to her head in the hopes of working like a pillow, but her body ached with pain.

Desperate for just a hint of comfort, she dragged herself towards some bags of flour and rested herself on top of them. It did little to ease her body, but having some cushions was better than laying on the stone-hard floor.

"Cinderelly?" Gus was the first to speak. "Are you okay?"

"We heard a commotion. Are you hurt?" Jaq added, hands outstretched with worry.

The hope of her first proper birthday party in years had a very powerful effect on Cinderella. The thought of her stepmother, for once, having the heart to bring her along and let her experience time with her stepfamily, turned out too good to be true. The only solace left was her stepsister's…

Cinderella reached into her apron with difficulty and pulled out the cloth-bag of butter cookies. Opening them up, she was greeted to a bag full of crumbs. She must have accidentally crushed the cookies during her punishment. So, there was no solace at all.

She wouldn't even be able to see Marie tonight. Not like this. This would be the first night at home in a week, and now she was probably worrying her new friend sick. It made her even sadder.

Cinderella, seeing movement in the corner of the eye, turned to see her mouse friends. She didn't have the strength for a heart-to-heart.

"Please… leave me alone." Was all she said, looking upon Jaq, Gus, and the others with wet eyes. "Don't look at me. Not like this."

All the mice looked to each other and nodded their heads to their human friend.

"Okay, Cinderelly. We're here if you need anything. Good night." Jaq replied, before turning to enter the wall, each mouse adding their own 'good night'.

Gus was the last to leave, turning to her with a frown and sad eyes. "Happy Birthday, Cinderelly. We love you." And into the wall he went.

As Cinderella watched them go, she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, tears continuing to fall and pain continuing to radiate.

"I love you too. Thank you."

_To be continued..._


	7. So This Is Love

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 7**

…

It had been a very long night, probably one of the longest nights Cinderella ever had. The lumpy bags of flour had done little for her comfort, and her body was still ridiculously sore from Lady Tremaine's beating. Cinderella herself had gotten very little sleep as her mind was torn by horrid nightmares. By 7:00 am, when Lady Tremaine unlocked the door to the basement, the young woman was groggily awake and sitting up against the wall.

"Good, you're awake." Lady Tremaine spoke with a snappy tone. "Time for your morning chores. Come on, get up."

Cinderella, not caring to look up at her stepmother, slowly and painfully rose from the ground. She held her arms to her sides and stared at the ground.

"Seeing as you decided to act like such a damn fool last night, my schedule is all out of sync! Do I really need to remind you of your place here, Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine took a few steps right to Cinderella, sizing her up. "Why do you do this to me? Treat your poor old Stepmother with so much disrespect?"

Cinderella continued to stare at the ground, her face unattentive.

Lady Tremaine, scowling, grabbed the girl's chin and raised it so she could see her face. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!"

Cinderella frowned deeply, staring at her stepmother's face with contempt.

"Do you want to grow old sleeping in this basement?! Do you want to go hungry every night?! My goodness, Cinderella, I make things so simple here! All you have to do is finish your chores on time and treat my family with respect. That's all!" Lady Tremaine explained frustratedly. "Do you understand, Cinderella?"

"Yes." Cinderella replied quietly, causing Lady Tremaine to cock her head.

"... yes?" She repeated for her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Stepmother." Cinderella finished, a little louder.

"Good." Lady Tremaine removed her hand from her Stepdaughter's chin. "Now… prepare my tea and breakfast, and then you're to work in the garden and farmyard for the morning. I'll give you ten minutes to get dressed."

Even with only her stepfamily at home, the trip Cinderella took to her room felt like a walk of shame. Her previous attempt to stand up for herself had ended disastrously, and now she felt worse than ever.

The one stroke of luck for Cinderella was that her mouse friends had already laid out her work clothes on her bed, along with some smuggled bread and grapes for breakfast. They were nowhere to be seen, but Cinderella still thanked them graciously before getting dressed and eating her snacks.

…

Of all the days to be doing work outside, today was excruciatingly humid. The sky was cloudless, the sun was very bright, and there was no wind to be had. Cinderella, sporting a tan blouse, dark-blue trousers, and clogs over her dainty flats, spread grains for the chickens to feed on. She watched as the birds swarmed around her, happily gobbling up the seeds. She half expected the mice to show up looking for their helpings.

Sure enough, several of them came scurrying outside, with the biggest smiles and even bigger appetites.

"Right on time, huh?" Cinderella said, playfully mocking.

"Good morning, Cinderelly!" They cheered, some of them waving their hands with enthusiasm.

"Good morning, everyone. Help yourselves." Cinderella threw some extra grains and then went to get her gardening tools as the mice grabbed their helpings.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Cinderella sighed and grabbed a pair of scissors for cutting weeds. She trudged to the garden and began to inspect all the vegetables, resisting the urge to dig some up and eat them right there. As always, the little helpings of food from the mice were nice but never satisfied her hunger.

Unknown to Cinderella, across the hedges and fences separating the backyard of the chateau from the outside streets, Marie was riding on horseback, taking a stroll through the countryside. As it was such a hot day, she sported a feather-hat that provided some shade. Whistling to herself, she passed by the chateau and couldn't help but notice the woman working in the garden. Curiosity got the best of her, so Marie dismounted and hopped the fence.

Peeking from behind a bush, Marie got a closer look. Sure enough, that was Cinderella!

"Hey there, sweaty!" Marie called out, grinning.

Cinderella nearly threw her scissors at the voice, so surprised was she, but she quickly calmed down and stared at the woman with wide eyes. Quickly her fear and shock went away and was replaced by sheer joy and relief.

"Oh my goodness… Marie!" Cinderella beamed, "I… I can't believe it! You're here! But… but how?"

"Oh well…" Marie began, "I happened to be in the neighborhood."

Before she could continue, Cinderella ran up to her and gave her a big hug. That seemed to be a minor mistake: despite the happiness it brought, when Marie returned the embrace Cinderella's body ached terribly.

Marie released her and watched with worry as Cinderella crumpled slightly to the ground, gripping her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marie asked.

"Yes… well… no, not really. I'm just in a bit of pain right now." Cinderella responded, looking up to Marie with a friendly but pained expression.

"Why are you in pain?" Marie continued, before Cinderella got up again and gripped the woman's arm. "Let's go somewhere where Stepmother won't see us." Cinderella suggested, before leading Marie behind a large hazel tree surrounded by large foliage.

Marie was captivated by the view for a brief moment. "What a lovely tree."

"Thank you." Cinderella replied calmly gesturing her arm towards a small embedded tombstone below, "this is my Mother's tree. She's buried here."

"Wow, your real Mother?" Marie asked, to which Cinderella nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry. I know I said that before but... it seems like she was a very kind woman." Marie continued, holding her hands together.

"According to my Father, she was. I never got to know my Mother personally; she died while giving birth to me. All I know of her are stories my Father told me." Cinderella explained, taking a seat on the ground. Marie sat likewise.

"I honestly don't understand how your Father was able to remarry someone as horrible as your Stepmother. Everything you've told me about her just clashes with that." Marie said, scratching her head.

Cinderella shrugged sadly, "well… that's something I've thought about too. He felt that, even though he was a great caretaker, he wanted me to have a mother's love. When I first met Lady Tremaine, she seemed strict but nice enough. It was only after my Father died that she displayed her true colors. And everything became difficult."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she married him for his money. A place like this? You live in the rich neighborhood for sure." Marie suggested, scoffing.

"My Father was very wealthy, yes. I remember that he would always spoil his new wife, and when he died she inherited his fortunes. It always seems like Stepmother is going to parties and concerts or spending money on new clothes and shoes." Cinderella replied. "Meanwhile, I have barely anything to call my own. What I'm wearing right now is one of a few outfits I actually own."

"I do recognize those pants." Marie said.

"Oh, heh, yeah. Stepmother threw or gave away all my old clothes."

Marie gently placed her arm on Cinderella's shoulder, carefully rubbing circles along her back. This calming sensation caused Cinderella to lean slightly against Marie, and she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Cinderella," Marie whispered, "I really missed you last night. Did Stepmother hurt you? Is that why you didn't come?"

Small tears escaped from Cinderella's eyes as she fell back onto Marie, taking care where she positioned her rear as it still stung with bruises. "Yes," she finally replied, "I tried defending myself, just like you showed me, and it worked… but then Stepmother beat me and locked me in the basement."

Flabbergasted, Marie turned her head to properly face Cinderella, halting her massage.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Marie exclaimed.

Cinderella jumped a bit at the reaction and raised her finger to her mouth. "Shhh! Quiet! Stepmother might hear you!"

"That… that… ugh!" Marie growled, placing a hand to her head. "That is so fucking low! How could she do that to you?!"

"I mean, that's not the first time she's hurt me that way." Cinderella stated, frowning.

"She has no right! Is she that heartless as to take out such cruelty on such a sweet and kind woman like you?" Marie was standing now, pacing around in a huff. "There are all kinds of people like that in this world, and they always get away with it! I have a right mind to march in there and give her a whooping she'll never forget!"

"Marie, it's not worth it." Cinderella, now also standing, grabbed both of Marie's hands in hers and held them together. "What good would that do? There's no reason trying to fight!"

"There's always a reason to fight! People who fling their power around and control others will only listen to what they know! And sometimes that means using a little violence."

"But then wouldn't that make us like them?"

"Cinderella, we can't let people get away with things like abuse! If you spend your whole life tolerating others, no matter how horrible they are, eventually you'll be removed from the equation. Those who hate without limit will only continue to harm unless held accountable. There's no point in giving the benefit of the doubt when the person you're referring to literally believes that they're in the right for harming you."

Cinderella paused, before turning away and crossing her arms.

"It's just…" Cinderella finally spoke, "my Father used to always tell me that kindness is a virtue, in being kind for kindness' sake. As difficult as that can be… it always felt like the right thing to do. Maybe, just maybe… despite everything, there's some good in Stepmother. If I'm kind enough-"

"But do you honestly believe that?" Marie asked, not unkindly.

Stopping to think, Cinderella turned to face Marie, her face bleeding with uncertainty. "I… it's gotten me this far."

"Survival is important, sure, but then what kind of life would that be? An endless cycle of near-misses just to see another day? You deserve so much more than that." Marie said.

"What do you know about what I deserve?" Cinderella asked.

Marie, placing her hands to her chest, walked up to Cinderella. "I'm not saying that I disagree with your Father's philosophy completely. It's honestly really incredible how kind you are. Where we come from, people of high status, kindness is just a tool to get what you want. You're one of the only people I know who is kind and honest about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. The world is tough to kind people. It chews and spits them out like tobacco, and that's why they're so precious and important." Marie expounded, taking Cinderella by the hand. "I can see clearly what your Stepmother has been doing to you. You're emotionally exhausted, you're in great pain, you're living in squalor. And yet you still have it in your heart to even consider that something like kindness exists somewhere in that old woman's soul? You're breathtaking. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve nothing but love."

Cinderella gazed deeply into Marie's eyes, holding onto her hand even tighter and growing her frown into a warm smile.

"So, this is love?" Cinderella asked, almost stuttering. "It's been so long since… do you…"

Chuckling, Marie blushed a passionate red, "yes. I love you, Cinderella. I do."

"... I love you too, Marie."

Cinderella and Marie shared each other's company for several more minutes before Cinderella let go and cleared her throat. "I should… I should get back to work."

"Right… we don't want that monster finding another excuse to give you more misery." Marie sighed. "I promise, I'll find a way to save you. I will."

"I really appreciate that, Marie." Cinderella responded, "until then, I'll just have to survive a little bit longer."

"I guess so… just a little longer" Marie said, preparing to hop the fence again, "but I won't give up on you. I mean it. I'll find a way to rescue you."

Cinderella giggled, still smiling bright, "Sounds like a plan, my princess in shining armor."

…

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Where Were You?

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 8**

…

"AAAAAH!"

Lady Tremaine's scream radiated through the chateau, catching the attention of everyone in the home. Anastasia and Drizella had been fixing their hair in the washroom, and Cinderella was busy cleaning the stairway to her room. Horror was quickly etched on her features, for she knew that only meant one thing.

"Mice! EWUGH! There were three of them, I saw them! Disgusting things!" Lady Tremaine shuddered, stomping through the house and waving her arms in distress.

Her two daughters burst from the washroom and approached their frightened mother.

"Mother! Please calm down!" Drizella exclaimed, hoping to de-escalate her fears. "They're just mice, they can't hurt you," Anastasia added, trying to place a calming hand on Lady Tremaine's shoulder, only to be batted away.

"No! Mice are dirty! They bring disease! I won't have them in this house!" Lady Tremaine frantically spoke, holding her arms to her side. "Anastasia! Go fetch the exterminator! I want those beasts eliminated as soon as possible! Go!"

"Can I finish combing my hair first?" Anastasia asked, before her mother stamped her foot and clenched her fists.

"No! Bring those exterminators here at once! NOW!" Lady Tremaine ordered.

Anastasia wasted no time putting on her shoes and rushing out the door.

_Oh no… no no no,_ Cinderella thought as she dropped her cleaning rag and hurried up the stairs and into her room. She pushed the door back, almost closing it, and whispered out to her mouse friends. "Psst, Jaq, Gus, Perla, everyone! Come here quick!"

Little footsteps signaled the arrival of dozens of clothed mice, scurrying out from the walls, from under the bed, and elsewhere. They all looked very nervous and scared, some of the younger mice clinging to their mothers.

"I'mma sorry Cinderelly," Jaq was the first to speak, "I was trynna show the new mice around. Got distracted."

"It's quite alright, Jaq. This was bound to happen at some point." Cinderella replied gently, petting Jaq behind the ear with her finger.

"What we do, Cinderelly?" Gus asked.

"Well, Gus, you're a bit new to this, but every year I host a small drill, in the event that Stepmother or someone finds one of you and calls the exterminator," Cinderella explained calmly, knowing full well not to cause a panic, "There's a series of tunnels that leads to a grove of birch trees beyond the backyard, far away from the chateau but still within sight of this tower. You all need to escape and make your way to those trees until the danger has passed. Then, I'll wave my bright pink towel from my window, signaling you all back."

"Well, I guess this ain't a drill!" Jaq spoke up, turning to the other mice, "okay! Zugk-zugk! Let's go everyone!"

"CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA!" called Lady Tremaine from beyond the stairway.

Groaning, Cinderella got up, walked over, and reopened the door. "Alright, I need to go. Be safe, stick together, leave no one behind. I'll see you all soon. I love you." And off she went.

In a hurry, all the mice scampered about, gathering their clothes and other belongings and readying down the escape route.

In the panic, Gus started crying. "Noooo! Cinderelly!"

Jaq ran up and grabbed his arms, shaking him. "Come on, Gus Gus! We gotta go!"

"But… but Cinderelly wouldn't let us get hurt-hurt!" Gus whined. "She protect us."

"Cinderelly is protecting us! That's why we gotta leave now!" Jaq yelled, before moving on to help some of the newer mice find their way.

Before long, the room was cleared of mice… for the most part.

…

"Yes, Stepmother?" Cinderella asked, clear strain in her voice.

Lady Tremaine looked to her and glared, "there are mice in the house. Anastasia has gone ahead to fetch the exterminator. Something about your cleaning is very inadequate, it seems, otherwise they wouldn't be about. Here."

She picked several coins from her pocket and flicked them to Cinderella, "you are to go to the marketplace and buy some new supplies. I understand they just brought in some 'soaps' which might help with sanitation. It's worth a shot."

"Yes, Stepmother. Anything else?" Cinderella replied, pocketing the money.

"Hmmm, yes, we need more groceries don't we?" Lady Tremaine pondered, going ahead and giving her stepdaughter more coins. "See to it that you get some fresh bread and wine… and we need ham… and maybe some fresh produce while we're at it. That will be all. Out with you."

Giving a small nod, Cinderella grabbed some cloth bags and exited the chateau. As she walked through the pathway, passing through the gates, and made her way into town, Cinderella glanced back at the great building.

_I hope they make it out okay, _she thought, frowning.

Entering the marketplace, Cinderella kept her chin up and put a pleasant smile upon her face. She was very confident that things would work out with the mice at the chateau, having gone through so many escape-drills that usually went out without a hitch. That it took this long for one of them to be spotted, Cinderella contemplated, meant that they were certainly very crafty and resourceful little creatures. It's little wonder why she befriended them in the first place. Animals just naturally drew to her, but the mice provided a level of comfort that was missing from her lonely life with the Tremaines.

Cinderella spent about an hour in town, making sure to pick the best food and looking through the new soap that was being manufactured. Apparently it was a well-known luxury item usually reserved for the highest nobility.

Speaking of nobility, always within view of the entire town was the King's castle. It was a tall, regal structure that just towered over everything; even the trees seemed like blades of grass compared to it. Light shades of white and blue decorated its surface, and, no matter the time of day, the lights were always on.

The townspeople did not know much about the royal family. The King was apparently a chimaera of a man, prone to furious outbursts of anger alongside periods of gentle benevolence. He was a widowed man, survived by two children. One, the Prince, was a favorite among his subjects for his kindness towards the working class, and he appeared to be an adventurous type. The other was a Princess, but little was known about her.

Cinderella often wondered what life must be like in a royal castle like this. They were almost certainly rich beyond their wildest dreams, tended to by servants, and lived a life of pure luxury.

"Hmph… they're certainly as spoiled as my stepfamily… but are they humble?" Cinderella spoke to herself, raising an eyebrow.

She knew very well that she was raised in a high-class family, wealthy and with comfortable conditions. And yet her father had taught her to be grateful for what she had and never take advantage of her position in society, as others were not so fortunate.

Seeing that it was pointless to wonder about such things, Cinderella hurried home, hoping the exterminators had come and gone after finding no sign of rodents.

Unfortunately, they were still there. Two brothers stood beside their horse and buggy, laughing and chatting about who knows what. Cinderella rolled her eyes and began to make her way up the path when she overheard the two men's conversation.

"So, any luck in there?" one spoke, crossing his arms.

"Nah… there ain't no sign of a 'mouse infestation'. Lord knows what that old bat was going on about," the other replied, waving an arm dismissively.

Cinderella sighed with relief.

"I did find one big one though," he continued, pulling out a small cage from the buggy.

"Oh shit! Somebody's been overdoing the cheese, huh? HA!" His brother chuckled, poking the dead body of the mouse inside.

Cinderella's mind raced a hundred miles an hour as she craned her head and watched as the two men dangled Gus' body around the metal cage before throwing it back inside the buggy.

Her face reddened as she clasped her hands to her open mouth, horrified at the realization that, somehow, Gus had not escaped with the others and was now gone forever. He did not stay with her long, but his loveable personality and teddy-bear nature made him a favorite in the household. She could only imagine what went through his head as the exterminators found him.

"Cinderella! Good, you're back! Put those in the kitchen and start preparing dinner!" Lady Tremaine called from the front door.

Cinderella paid attention, and silently entered the house, keeping her grief hidden as much as she could.

Lady Tremaine did sense it a little bit, and scoffed at her stepdaughter, "honestly, Cinderella, there's no need to pity that gross animal. The only good mouse is a dead one. But if you're so worried about them, then you'd do a better job of cleaning around here! Sheesh."

Not responding, Cinderella walked into the kitchen and began setting down the groceries, keeping her head down and demeanor cool.

"I suppose I ought to pay those boys," Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes, leaving towards the horse-and-buggy. "I'll ask about discounts."

Once gone, Cinderella steadied herself on the table, feeling dizzy in the head. Just like that, another loved one was taken away from her, and this time she wasn't around to say goodbye. Her heart ached so badly. Lady Tremaine's dismissal certainly didn't help her mood, and her sadness quickly turned into rising anger as fuming thoughts rolled into her head. Once again, her darkest fears had been realized as her Stepmother found another way to hurt her.

Anastasia sensed Cinderella's return, and peeked into the kitchen to see her slamming the new groceries on the table.

"Cinderella? Are you okay dear?" she asked, entering the doorway.

"I'm fine," she replied, shortly.

"You don't seem fine. What's wrong? You can tell me." Anastasia pressed, her voice tinged with care.

Hands shaking, Cinderella tossed the cloth bag away and rounded on her stepsister.

"You want to know what's wrong? You really want to know?" Cinderella growled, her face red with anger.

"I… yes… I don't understand, why are you so upset?" Anastasia questioned, fear rising in her speech.

"I, have, had, everything, taken from me. EVERYTHING. And for no reason! All my life, I've struggled to stay gentle and kind. I wanted to honor my Father by remembering the things he taught me, because I believed in them wholeheartedly. And where has that gotten me?!" Cinderella boomed, finally letting her tears flow.

Anastasia just stared at her, worry on her face.

"Nowhere," Cinderella continued, "I might as well not exist, the way that I live here. Why be kind when my entire life is nothing but misery and contempt? My life isn't worth anything!"

"That's not true!" Anastasia spoke up, "you're my sister! You mean the world to me!"

"That would have been nice to know when Father died! Or when Stepmother ripped us apart! Where were you when she destroyed all traces of my life? When she dressed me in rags and forced me to be a slave in my own home? Or when she beat me senseless?! Where were you?! Huh?!"

"I… please understand, I wanted to, I tried to, but-" Anastasia began, before Cinderella picked up some fruit and tossed it at her.

"But what?! You were afraid?! What the fuck were you afraid for? Stepmother loves you. She loves Drizella. If you really wanted to you could have tried to talk to her! Two against one!"

"We did! We did try! Mother just wouldn't listen! She didn't want us to have anything to do with you anymore! You think you were the only one who she abused?" Anastasia countered, trying to get through to her furious stepsister, "The second any one of us stepped out of line, she made sure we remembered our place! What were we supposed to do?"

Cinderella groaned, throwing her hands in the air and grabbing her hair. "Ohhh! Poor Anastasia! Poor Drizella! Ohhh! Boo hoo!"

"Cinderella, I'm so sorry!" Now Anastasia was crying, "We didn't know Mother could be like that. We didn't expect her to treat you so cruelly. All of her schemes and desires, to be perfect and pretty daughters… we didn't want any of that! We just wanted to be happy… and our time with you as children were some of the happiest moments of our life."

"What? Seriously?! You're going to sit there and tell me you're not happy? You two get to have anything you want! You don't have to worry about chores or cleaning or speaking your mind or going outdoors for fun or eating actual meals… MEALS THAT I HAVE TO MAKE FOR YOU ALL!" Cinderella screamed, batting away more food from the table. "I HAVEN'T HAD A PROPER DINNER IN YEARS! I GO TO BED HUNGRY EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

Cinderella wildly stomped up to Anastasia, who held her hands up in defense as she continued her fury, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SOB STORIES. YOU HAD EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO HELP ME… and you did NOTHING!"

Anastasia saw nothing but blackness in Cinderella's eyes. Her timid, friendly stepsister was gone.

"As far as I'm concerned," Cinderella sneered, "you and Drizella and that… fucking shitstain of a Stepmother can all DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE! KILL YOURSELVES FOR ALL I CARE!"

"... Cinderella…" Anastasia whispered.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cinderella screamed, pushing her away and descending into a fit of sobbing.

Anastasia turned around and ran off, feeling nothing but disorientation and anguish. She had absolutely never seen Cinderella snap like that, she didn't even think she was capable of such anger. It wasn't like Anastasia didn't know Cinderella was unhappy, that was very clear whenever she came across her, but she didn't expect her to have such aggravated and near-violent thoughts. Something was boiling inside her and Anastasia got a taste of it.

Drizella was walking down the hallway when she happened upon the startled Anastasia.

"Hey!" Drizella said, "what's up with you? I heard yelling."

"I think it's best that you don't enter the kitchen for a while." Anastasia spoke up.

"Why? Was that Mother yelling at you?"

"No… that was Cinderella."

…

_To be continued… _


	9. My Future

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 9**

…

Barely a single word was spoken at dinnertime.

Anastasia sat right next to Drizella at their usual location at the dinner table, which was a grand, wooden table located within a well-decorated room. Lady Tremaine sat opposite of them. As was customary for all dinners, Cinderella was stuck in the kitchen cooking and cleaning, only going to the dining room to deliver and remove their plates when required.

After Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella had sat down, Cinderella exited the kitchen with a plate of roasted ham, mashed potatoes, and green beans. It was ordered that Lady Tremaine was always the first to eat.

Each time Cinderella returned to the dining table, she uncaringly dropped the plates to the table with a thud, the sound of the china clanking on the placemats.

Lady Tremaine looked to Cinderella with a raised eyebrow and a frown, "what the devil is the matter with you? This is unprofessional, Cinderella."

"It's nothing, Stepmother." Cinderella spoke shortly, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Hmph." Lady Tremaine scoffed, before digging in.

Anastasia and Drizella remained anxiously quiet as Cinderella delivered their plates, neither of the three directly looking at the other.

After setting their drinks, Cinderella remained in the kitchen, sweeping up food crumbs, wiping down the table, and so forth. The entire time she kept a morose air about herself, her only facial expression a blank, tired, sullen thing. Eyes red, puffy, and with dark bags underneath. Frown perpetual.

There was no question about it, Cinderella wanted to get out of the house tonight. She couldn't stand it any longer, hoping that whatever Marie planned to do would come much sooner. At this point, she was one of the only (non-mouse) people around who could give her the life and energy she needed, and who genuinely loved her.

She really, desperately needed to see her. It was almost agonizing.

So she hatched a quick plan.

Following dinner, as if on schedule, the Tremaines all gathered in the living room, playing a game of cards. Cinderella, between washing dishes, set up three cups of tea with generous amounts of lavender. She arranged the glasses on a little tray, displayed with some butter cookies and a small row of marigolds.

Gently, she walked into the living room and made her presence known. "I made everyone tea."

All three of the Tremaines looked up from their game; Anastasia and Drizella with curiosity, Lady Tremaine with suspicion.

"What is the meaning of this, Cinderella?" she asked bluntly.

"You all had such a scare today with those mice, you must be in need of some relaxation." Cinderella explained.

The two stepsisters looked to each other with genuine surprise. Just a few hours ago, Cinderella had basically wished death upon the family, but now here she was making tea for them? Unrequested no less?

"That's very kind of you," Drizella spoke up, "I'd appreciate some tea, actually. Thank you."

"Yes… thank you." Anastasia added, very looking down at her feet.

"It's my pleasure." Cinderella replied, setting the tray down on a small table.

Lady Tremaine had a sharp gaze on her the entire time, before picking up her teacup. "This is quite unexpected… I'm quite impressed, actually. Seems you finally get it: give me and my family respect, and respect will be granted. Now you're truly acting like the daughter your late Father would have wanted."

Cinderella wanted to flip that hot tea cup right in her Stepmother's face.

"Of course, you're right Stepmother. You're always right." Cinderella replied politely.

"I know." Lady Tremaine couldn't help but give a slight smile, before taking a sip. She relished the flavor, closing her eyes and taking it all in. "Oh wow, this is good."

An hour passed and before long the Tremaine family was yawning and stretching and losing interest in the card game. Cinderella would peek over occasionally as she dusted the hallway, a grin slowly forming on her face that she desperately tried to hide when in eyeshot of her stepfamily.

Lady Tremaine was the first to get up, cracking her back as she stretched. "Goodness me, the sun has only barely set and already I'm ready for bed."

"Shall I prepare your sleeping gown and bed for you?" Cinderella asked, wasting no time entering the room.

"Why, yes, actually." Lady Tremaine responded, rubbing her eyes.

In time, Anastasia and Drizella followed suit, clumsily getting up and walking to their rooms with a lazy wave of their hands and a "good night".

…

It was only 8pm when Cinderella exited Lady Tremaine's room, who passed out before Cinderella could finish drawing the curtains. The sound of Anastasia and Drizella's snoring queued her that everyone was now fast asleep.

"Perfect," Cinderella whispered, before heading up the stairs to her room to fetch some of her good clothes and makeup.

Once in her room, Cinderella saw some of her mouse friends, still settling back in after she gave the go ahead to return. They were all very sullen, and had gone out to pick up wildflowers to put on Gus' former bed. Cinderella's mood shot back down, reminded of his loss. She was determined, no matter how crazy it might sound, to let Marie incorporate her mouse friends in whatever plan she came up with. They were her only family.

Jaq looked up with weepy eyes, seeing Cinderella, and ran over to her. She reached down and picked him up, bringing the mouse to her face.

"Oh Jaq… I'm so sorry."

"I miss Gus-Gus, Cinderelly."

"I know…" Cinderella cried, "I do too."

"He… he was so scared. I guess Gus-Gus wanted you here to protect us."

Cinderella sighed, "yes… I would have stayed if I could, but… you know."

"Yeah, Stepmother," Jaq answered for her, kicking his foot in the air.

Cinderella pulled him close and nuzzled him with her cheek, Jaq returning with an outstretched hug.

"I promise… I'll make this right," Cinderella said. She hesitated a second before continuing, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Stepmother will pay for everything she has done to our family."

Jaq took a step back before shrugging, "whatever you say, Cinderelly."

…

Adorning her white, long-sleeve blouse, dark-blue trousers, black flats, and teal-blue ribbon, Cinderella walked the streets of the town. It almost felt like, deja-vu, seeing all the people getting ready for the night. She thought back to her first trip outdoors, on the day she met Marie after her managing to escape from the house undetected. It was all so wonderful to her, and she relished in the idea of being able to do this whenever she wanted, with the woman she loved.

Cinderella looked and saw, to her surprise, one of the lamp-lighters chatting with Marie, who appeared to have been waiting for her. As always, she was so well-kept in an expensive suit.

"Hey Marie" Cinderella spoke up as she walked over to the women.

Marie turned and cracked the biggest smile, before running up and wrapping Cinderella in a big hug.

"You're here! This is so wonderful," Marie commented, pulling back and taking a good look at her friend. Cinderella smiled deeply as Marie brushed some hair from her face.

"Hey… yeah, now I do remember you!" the lamp-lighter said, growing excited, "I steered you towards Auguste's Place not too long ago."

Cinderella turned and smiled at the woman, "indeed you did. I can't thank you enough for your help."

"It's no trouble at all," the lamp-lighter bowed her head, "Well… I'll leave you two lovebirds be. Take care!" The two women blushed, still in each other's arms, as the lamp-lighter strolled off.

Marie turned back and saw Cinderella's expression, her face suddenly very dejected.

"Aww Cindy," Marie spoke softly, "are you okay, dear?"

Cinderella looked to Marie, her frown very evident, "I… things have been very difficult since I last saw you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marie asked, giving a gentle squeeze to Cinderella's arms.

"Well… I…" Cinderella couldn't find the words at the moment, but a memory did spark in her, "did I ever tell you my birthday was yesterday?"

Marie's eyes sparkled, "what? Really? No way, that's awesome!"

Cinderella gave a small smile, "yeah… I turned 20. That's pretty big for me."

"Sweet deal, I'm 21 myself," Marie replied, "well, happy belated!"

"Thank you."

"I… I take it you didn't have a proper birthday celebration," Marie guessed, looking at Cinderella with sympathetic eyes. The strawberry-blond rolled her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders and spoke with sarcasm, "it was the best birthday of my life. Stepmother practically beat me with love and attention."

Marie sighed and took a second to compose herself, before clasping her hands together and smiling to break the mood. "Tell you what… how about I give you a birthday you'll never forget?"

Cinderella raised an eyebrow, "I don't know… my ass is still sore so I know I won't forget this birthday for a while."

Shaking her head, Marie couldn't help but giggle as she put an arm around Cinderella's shoulders and held her close, "trust me… I think you'll appreciate this a whole lot more."

"Well then," Cinderella grinned, "lead the way."

…

Marie led Cinderella by the hand as she maneuvered across the town, over bridges, and past the ever more exquisite homes of the higher-classes, before approaching an tall, spired archway patrolled by guards.

Cinderella's expression changed to utter fear as she could see the King's castle closer than she ever thought possible, and her friend was just strolling in as if it was a store or something. She grabbed Marie's sleeves and shook her dramatically, "Marie… MARIE! What are you doing? We can't be here!"

"Why not?" Marie asked with mock-innocence.

"Beca- because this is the royal castle! The King lives here! You can just walk inside!" Cinderella exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Of course I can, I live here." Marie stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, sure, you may live here, but…" and like that, Cinderella's jaw dropped to the floor as she felt her whole body going numb. She pulled Marie close and held onto both of her arms with all her might.

"Wait… wait a minute. You…. you… what are you saying?" Cinderella asked, stammering incoherently, "the only way you could live here is if-"

"If I was part of the royal family? That's correct!" Marie answered, chuckling before giving a curtsey. "I'm a princess."

Cinderella backed away, trying to compose herself. This entire time she had been going out to the bars, getting drunk, having one-on-one time, _getting back rubs and hugs_… from a princess! _A princess who was in love with her_. It was almost too much to bear.

All Cinderella could say was a simple, quiet: "why didn't you tell me?"

Marie sensed her friend's hesitation and shock, and gave a respectful bow. "I know this might seem like something out of a fairy tale, and I understand if you feel like you can't trust me anymore," Marie started getting winded herself, her fear spiking that she could lose everything she had with Cinderella. So she started sweating and rambling, "I don't relish in my royal heritage. I've told you my feelings about it: my duties and responsibilities always hold me back. I have enormous privileges but at the expense of being trapped playing a role that I didn't ask for. I have to keep my identity a secret out in town because before long people would just take advantage of me! They'd start asking me for money or political favors and they wouldn't see me for who I truly am. At worst they'd kidnap me and hold me for ransom, putting my family at risk. I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you and I wanted to share this with you sooner, but I-"

Cinderella rushed up to Marie, pulling her head to hers with both hands, and planting a kiss to her lips. Marie's eyes widened as she took in Cinderella's facial features: her eyes were closed and she seemed like an angel.

Pulling back, Cinderella took Marie's hands in hers and held her close. Her smile twinkled as she gazed upon the princess. "Thank you, Marie."

"You're… you're not upset?" Marie finally asked, her face red as a tomato.

"I could never be upset with you. I understand what you're saying completely. You want freedom, like me." Cinderella explained.

"Yes… yes, exactly." Marie replied, calming down.

"Well, your Highness," Cinderella playfully bowed, "I'd be honored to accompany you."

"Oh don't do that, please," Marie groaned, putting a hand to her head, "formalities make me want to vomit."

"Hehe, I know," Cinderella winked, causing the two to laugh heartily.

Marie took Cinderella's arm in hers, before approaching the archway. The two guards, dressed in blue, looked down and gave a friendly but authoritative eye to the two girls.

"Princess… you're back so soon?" one guard spoke with surprise.

"This is unexpected… who is this you have with you?" the other asked, putting his hands to his hips.

"This is Cinderella… she's a friend I met in town over a week ago. I'm taking her for a tour of the castle, to have a good time for her birthday. She's been through a lot," Marie explained, earning a look of kindness from her friend.

"Well then… does your Father, his Highness, know about this?" one of the guards questioned.

"Ahhh, don't worry about it!" Marie scoffed, "I plan on introducing her to the family as well. It's all good."

Cinderella caught her breath in her chest. The possibility of being in the same room as the King was such a trill.

"Alright then, Princess. Cinderella. I hope you two have fun," the other guard gave a smile before letting them pass through the archway. Grinning, Marie led Cinderella along, through some of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen.

The castle was absolutely enormous up close. Cinderella couldn't find the words to describe it, the building felt grander than a mountain. Just the front staircase and entryway alone dwarfed the chateau. Cinderella's eyes wandered her and there, and Marie had to remind her to watch her step on several occasions. The inside glowed with white light that reflected brilliantly on the blue exterior, and Cinderella had to shield her eyes before entering.

As Marie took Cinderella through the front hallway, several more guards were stationed from wall to wall. They looked upon Cinderella with keen interest, unfamiliar with this new house guest. But, then again, Marie was never one to bring guests home with her, so she must be special.

"Oh my word," Cinderella gasped as she took in the sight of the main hall. If the outside was grandiose, the inside was just as spectacular. She did not expect the royal family's tastes to be so full of pink, magenta, and purple, and she lavished in the delicate craftsmanship of the walls, staircases, and pillars.

"I'll say this: it is very beautiful," Marie spoke with pleasure, "much of the castle was like this before my Father was even born, so we've all grown fond of it. Could use more teal though, to help it pop."

Cinderella giggled as Marie showed her around, admiring all the different paintings and vases. She never dreamed she'd be right here, right now. They had barely visited any other rooms and already she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Marie! There you are! I've been worried sick!" called the voice of a worried young man who entered the main hall in a rush. He was very handsome, dressed in white and with slicked back hair. Cinderella thought he looked a lot like Marie. _He must be the Prince! _she thought.

"Jeez, Chuck! What is it with you? I can't go out of the castle for two seconds without you on my case!" Marie complained, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation. Cinderella thought it was cute.

"Okay… one: don't call me Chuck. Two: I worry because I care! Especially since Father wants to see you immediately. Three: who is this?" The Prince asked, softening a bit on note three.

Cinderella bowed to him, "your Highness, my name is Cinderella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! Well… it's wonderful to meet you too. I'm Prince Charles." He bowed back, respectfully.

"Don't you mean, Prince Charming?" Marie laughed, playfully punching his arm before he pushed her away.

"Marie! I didn't give myself- you'll have to excuse her. She loves to mess with me." Charles said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh don't I know it," Cinderella responded, "but I can tell you're a charming man. It suits you."

Charles blushed before shaking his head, "Marie, Father seriously needs to talk to you."

"What does he want now? I told him I don't do shoulder length hair!" Marie exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Cinderella.

"It's not that. He's concerned about… his grandchildren." Charles clarified, sighing.

Marie had to roll her eyes, "oh, here we go. This again."

"Yeah, I know." Charles agreed, shrugging. "Just… just humor him. He means well."

"Well, I was gonna introduce you to the King, might as well do that now," Marie turned to Cinderella, placing an arm to her shoulder. "Would you like to?"

"I'd be delighted," Cinderella said, nodding her head. And off they went, arm in arm. Charles couldn't help but watch the two with curiosity, before smiling with recognition and walking off to another room.

…

"Sire! Your blood pressure!" cried the Grand Duke as the King paced around the room in frustration.

"I swear, the girl better not have wandered off again! I'm not waiting up till two in the morning to find her plastered drunk. I won't have it! Not tonight!" The King roared, hands flying about.

"Of course, Sire!" nodded the Grand Duke, trying to keep his cool. He'd be lucky to keep his head if Marie didn't show up soon.

Sure enough, the doors to the King's office burst open as Marie gave a great big wave and a ridiculously cartoony bow. "YOUR MAJESTY!" she yelled dramatically. Her intrusion caught the men off guard, with the Duke almost diving behind a chair. Cinderella couldn't help but laugh.

"MARIE! There you are! Don't scare me like that! Good heavens!" The King exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"His Majesty has been worried sick! Is that any way for a daughter to treat her poor father?" the Grand Duke reprimanded, waggling a finger as Marie, who simply stuck out her tongue at him.

"Will you lighten up, Noodle?" Marie mocked, waving a hand in his direction before leading Cinderella towards her Father. The Duke clearly didn't like that nickname and gave a "harumph" before crossing his arms and resuming his position.

"Marie, my dear, I really am glad you're here," the King spoke, settling down, "I absolutely have to talk to you, I…". He stopped, looking upon Cinderella with surprise, "oh my… erm, hello."

Cinderella, getting used to this, gave a deep bow and looked upon the King with respect, "your Majesty. It is truly an honor."

"I… eh… ahem, well, you're too kind!" The King, blushing, nodded back. Cinderella had a certain queenly grace to her that he picked up on, and it left him slightly speechless as he gave his attention to his daughter. "Marie, who is this lovely young woman?"

"This is Cinderella," Marie introduced, "she's a dear friend of mine."

"A dear friend, you say? How come I've never met her?" The King asked, genuinely confused.

"Well… I don't usually bring my friends over here, but… Cinderella's special." Marie said, grasping her friend's hand yet again.

Raising an eyebrow, the King smiled, "special, you say?" Marie couldn't help but blush in response.

"Well then… in that case, I was going to talk to you about the future, but… I suppose it can wait till another day." The King decided, earning genuine surprise from the Grand Duke.

"I mean… Chuck said it was really important, so you might as well talk to me." Marie suggested.

The King had to do a double-take before realizing what she meant, "oh… Charles, erm, quite right!"

The Grand Duke breathed a sigh of relief. The sooner this conversation was done the better.

"As you know, I'm not getting any younger, Marie. I want to see my grandchildren before I pass away," the King began, already distressed at the thought. "I miss the sound of childish laughter and play... I know you're a free-spirit, just like your brother, but it's time you thought about your responsibilities and… at least consider settling down. Charles certainly has."

Marie sighed, crossing her arms, "Father, my brother is a big romantic. You already know he wants to marry for love! You keep sending him away to other kingdoms in the hopes he'll fall for any old princess… but have you considered, at least for a moment, that maybe all he needs is to find his soulmate on his own? Maybe let him go into town and mingle instead of choosing his destiny for him?"

"What? You mean, let him wander off in the middle of the night, like you? Getting drunk and causing mischief? Leaving your poor, old Father here to worry about whether you'll come home in the PM or AM? BAH!" The King remarked, sitting down on a big chair.

"Well… if I didn't do those things, I wouldn't have met Cinderella," Marie pointed out, turning to her friend and winking. Cinderella winked back, still blown away that the royal family was right there before her.

The King did have to consider that, and shook his head in agreement, "yes… yes, I suppose you wouldn't have. And what does this young lady have to do with any of this?"

Marie took a deep breath, "well… you're concerned about the future, right?"

"Yes."

"I want to spend my future with Cinderella. I love her."

Cinderella's heart rose as she nearly burst into tears. It was what she wanted too.

Both the King and the Duke stood in utter shock. The Duke didn't expect this to come from the Princess, but the King knew better.

"My dear… you've found love, already? This is… this is so wonderful." The King smiled, urging the girls to come closer so he could shake Cinderella's hand.

"Eh… my, my, this is a surprise, Marie!" the Duke chimed in, "are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, absolutely! I connect with Cinderella more than anyone I know… we understand each other and happiness just seems to come through wherever we go," Marie explained, as Cinderella leaned her head on her shoulder. "I can't imagine life without her."

The King got up and wrapped his daughter in a big hug, "my sweetheart princess… oh, you don't know how happy this makes me!"

"Jeez, Dad," Marie groaned, secretly enjoying the embrace.

"But, Sire… weren't you concerned about grandchildren? Surely this… might complicate things?" the Duke asked, earning a stern look from the King.

"Nonsense! They can adopt if they want to! Hell, I'll buy out an entire orphanage if they desire! Ten of them!" The King suggested loudly.

Cinderella and Marie looked to each other with embarrassment. They were pleased to see the response from the King, but they still wanted more time to connect before jumping into such matters.

"Let's… let's put that discussion on pause," Marie said calmly, "there is something important I do need to bring up."

"Oh! Yes, of course. Anything, Marie," the King replied, sitting back down.

"Cinderella… would you like something to eat? I imagine you weren't going to have dinner tonight had you not come out," Marie asked, watching Cinderella hold a hand to her growling stomach.

"That does sound nice, yes I would be grateful to," Cinderella responded, "thank you".

"Of course! Hey, Noodle, bring Cinderella to the kitchen and have the staff make her whatever she wants," Marie ordered, clapping her hands. The Duke simply scowled at her before ushering Cinderella to the door, "right this way, Madam."

"I'll meet you in a moment," Marie reassured to Cinderella, who smiled before leaving the room with the Duke.

The door closed, Marie moved closer to her Father and sat on the ground by his side, looking up to him with serious eyes.

"What's wrong, my dear?" The King asked.

"Father… Cinderella comes from an abusive home," Marie began, sadness in her voice.

The King was in disbelief. _Who could hurt such a sweet woman?_ he thought. "What? That's horrible… did she tell you this?"

"Yes! Her biological parents died many years ago, so she lives with her Stepfamily. The Stepmother keeps her in a horrid, dirty environment and forces her to do labor while she spends money on herself and her daughters," Marie explained, "She almost never gets to eat or bathe properly and whenever her Stepmother feels Cinderella isn't doing her job or stepping out of line, she hits her. The only way I've been able to see Cinderella at all is when she escapes during the night while they're asleep."

The King stood up, fire in his eyes, "that is outrageous! I won't have it! Not in my Kingdom!"

"I'm glad you agree!" Marie had to smile. For all the obnoxious angerment issues he had, her Father at least protected his family with that same passion. "Father, we need to arrest that woman and see that Cinderella gets the justice and care she needs."

"No need to say more… consider it done. I can have the royal guards at her home by noontime."

Marie sighed, grateful that this worked out so smoothly. This will be a surprise Cinderella will treasure forever.

"Thank you Father. I love you."

"I love you too, dear. With all my heart."

…

Cinderella had the most delicious meal in years. The Duke saw to it that the kitchen chefs prepared Canard à l'orange, which Cinderella requested because that was the one dish of her late Father's that she loved the most. Marie, Charles, and the King all joined her down in the dining room and they shared many stories and laughs; Cinderella felt so grateful and joyous to have been able to spend time with the royal family. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster and she never imagined that she would be here, in a warm, loving environment. She didn't want the night to end.

In the time following the meal, Marie had taken Cinderella up to her room, which had its own balcony that led to a small outdoor garden. She sat with her partner on a cushioned bench that overlooked the town, which glowed faintly at night.

The two shared each other's company, shoulder to shoulder.

"How was dinner?" Marie asked.

"Absolutely wonderful," Cinderella replied, "I haven't eaten a meal like that in so long… it almost felt like my Father was in the kitchen."

"That's royal cooking!" Marie giggled, as she nuzzled into Cinderella's side, "but, seriously, I'm very glad to hear that."

The two continued to look at the view as Cinderella shifted a little, wanting to look upon her lover with clarity.

"Marie," Cinderella asked, "you've done so much for me in so little time, more than anyone has ever done in the years after Father's passing. I'm very grateful… and yet I feel strange."

"What do you mean?" Marie questioned.

"I've spent so long living under my Stepmother's thumb, trying to survive and retain some semblance of hope and kindness… and I have not always been successful. Marie… my mind has been racing with terrible thoughts, raging feelings. Things I've never felt before. Like I want to do horrible things... I'm afraid that my kindness is slowly being chipped away," Cinderella began to cry, "what if… what if I become a person you no longer like… that I would no longer like?"

Marie gently took Cinderella's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Consider this, Cinderella," Marie said, "people have these terrible thoughts every day. That's part of being human. We know in our conscious that we wouldn't want to act upon them, and yet those thoughts intrude anyway. I've felt them too. And so has Chuck, and my Father… I bet even Noodle wants to ring my neck sometimes."

Cinderella gasped, before being reassured by Marie, who continued, "the thing is… you come from a very damaged home. You live with fear everyday of your Stepmother and what she might say or do if you 'mess up'. It's easy for anxiety to kick in, and the more anxiety kicks in, the more those thoughts tend to stay."

"Really?" Cinderella asked.

"Yeah… the important thing is to remember that these terrible thoughts are just that, terrible thoughts. Let them flow through your brain and eventually they'll float away. You know you don't want to act upon them, so to think of them that way will help. It's not easy, but I'd be happy to help guide you through those methods.

Cinderella considered this deeply, recalling her outburst with Anastasia earlier in the day, and all the times she felt intense pain at the hands of her Stepmother. She was very upset with her stepfamily, and her living situation. She desperately wanted to get out and leave those horrid thoughts behind. And now there seemed to be a real possibility in doing so.

"I appreciate that… yeah, hopefully whatever happens I'll be able to work through those feelings. I never want another soul to go through what I have… if I can help it." Cinderella said calmly.

Marie so wanted to tell her about her plan, but she felt the surprise would be much more memorable. Until then…

"Hey, close your eyes real quick?" Marie asked.

Smirking, Cinderella closed her eyes as Marie fished out a diamond necklace from her pocket, taking care to set it down over her head. Cinderella's eyes shot open, and her mouth did too, as she took in the sight of the exquisite jewelry. There had to have been 20 diamonds embedded in the chains.

"Oh my god… oh my god, Marie!" Cinderella gasped, eyes welling up with tears yet again.

"Happy Birthday!" Marie cheered, "well… Happy Birthday Part 1. Hehe."

Cinderella practically jumped onto Marie as she hugged her, planting kisses all over. Marie giggled as she enveloped her friend and kissed her back.

"I love you, I love you so much!" Cinderella cried, her face resting against Marie's, who smiled back, "I love you too!"

The two remained in each other's arms for two more hours before Cinderella slowly made her way back home, Marie holding onto the necklace for her for obvious reasons.

Little did Cinderella know, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Little did Marie know, her surprise wouldn't go as planned.

…

_To be concluded..._


	10. Okay

**Sunset in a Frame**

**Chapter 10 (Finale)**

…

The day began like clockwork as a fully-rested, fully-fed Cinderella hurried to Lady Tremaine's room with a cup of tea. It was exactly 7:00am when she opened the door, but she was surprised to find her Stepmother still in the throes of sleep.

Still, rules were rules.

"Good morning, Stepmother," Cinderella greeted, walking over to set the tray down by the tableside.

Lady Tremaine groaned and tossed around under her bed sheets as Cinderella casually opened the blinds to let in the rising sunlight. Grunting, the older woman finally rose from her sheets and rubbed her eyes and yawning.

"Goodness me… I haven't slept like that in ages," Lady Tremaine said groggily as she looked over to her freshly made tea, "right on time, good work Cinderella."

"Thank you, Stepmother," Cinderella replied, turning around to face her, hands clasped together and smiling, "would you like me to make your favorite breakfast casserole this morning?"

Lady Tremaine's mouth watered unintentionally, that did sound good. Wiping her lip, she regained her composure and nodded to Cinderella, "prepare my bath and do the laundry first, and then get to the kitchen. I must admit your idea is… too good." Lady Tremaine gave a small glare Cinderella's way, "you're being awfully generous this morning. I hope you're not trying to butter me up because you want something. We both know you don't deserve favors, especially from me."

Cinderella breathed a happy sigh before giving a small bow, "no, Stepmother. It is just that… I feel like I know my true place, and I truly recognize all the care you have given me. I want to make it up to you, for all the times I've disappointed you."

Slowly the glare changed to a look of pleasant surprise, and soon Lady Tremaine began laughing softly, "no, please, continue."

Getting up, Cinderella's Stepmother stretched and walked over to the young woman, lifting her chin with a single finger, "keep it up, Cinderella. You might just make me proud of you."

Of course, Cinderella did not really mean all of those things. She couldn't give a damn about "making things up" with her Stepmother, much less caring about her enough to go above and beyond with fancy breakfasts. She knew from Marie's words last night that she was to expect a 2nd Birthday present tomorrow, and her mind raced with thoughts of a gold-and-silver carriage arriving at the front door. The King himself, accompanied by his family, would whisk Cinderella off her feet as her stepfamily watched with stupid, goofy expressions of shock.

These dreams kept Cinderella's mind active all morning as she set Lady Tremaine's bath, finished her stepfamily's laundry, and headed downstairs to prepare the breakfast casserole.

…

"Mother, we're going to go out for a moment!" Drizella called, already hiking up her shoes at the front door.

"Where are you girls off to?" Lady Tremaine responded, making her way down the stairs, freshly bathed and dressed.

"The baker is having a special sale today! Chocolate croissants!" Anastasia explained, giddily twirling in the main hall, "we want to grab some before they're gone!"

"And I'm sure Anastasia wants to grab some baker as well!" Drizella teased, earning a shove from her suddenly flustered sister.

Lady Tremaine waved at them, "girls, control yourselves!"

"Sorry, Stepmother," they apologized sheepishly.

"Go, have fun. But be back soon! Cinderella is preparing a breakfast casserole. I dare say those croissants would make a delightful dessert," Lady Tremaine added before heading into the kitchen.

The sound of the front door closing and Lady Tremaine's presence startled Cinderella slightly as she whipped the eggs in a ceramic bowl. This earned her a calm, outstretched hand from her Stepmother, who spoke to her bluntly, "relax, child. I've come to merely check on you. I want to make sure you're not making a mess in here."

"Of course, Stepmother. I assure you I have all the necessary ingredients. These eggs were picked fresh from our flock yesterday," Cinderella replied, moving to the right to give Lady Tremaine a view of the kitchen table, stocked with ham, cheese, bread, onions, eggs, and other foods.

"Excellent. Carry on then."

Lady Tremaine simply pulled up a chair by one of the kitchen windows, pulled out some small glasses and began reading through a novel.

Cinderella looked over her shoulder, seeing that her Stepmother was no longer paying attention and went back to her work.

In the distance, the toll of the castle clock rang 9am. Cinderella noted how the time was moving so slowly and quietly sighed to herself. _I do hope whatever Marie's gift is comes soon, _Cinderella thought as she started the cast-iron oven to cook the ham bits she prepared.

She looked deep into the large pan of eggs, milk, and melted cheese, seeing reflections of Marie tending to her and gifting her the diamond necklace. It warmed Cinderella's heart so much that she got slightly distracted.

"Cinderella… CINDERELLA!" Lady Tremaine yelled, snapping the girl to her senses.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Stepmother."

"You can't wish for a casserole to make itself… quit daydreaming!"

"Yes, Stepmother," Cinderella replied quietly, continuing her work and adding salt and pepper to the pan.

Shaking her head, Lady Tremaine continued with her book. "What on earth would _you _of all people be daydreaming about anyway?" she commented to herself.

Cinderella wanted to hold her tongue, but felt herself speaking up anyway.

"Many things, actually."

Lady Tremaine turned her head right back around, "excuse me?"

"I said… I daydream about many things."

Smirking, Lady Tremaine returned to her book, wanting to humor her, "like what?"

Cinderella was surprised she got such a calm response, and continued testing the waters.

"Love."

"Love?!" Lady Tremaine scoffed, chuckling, "a fool's errand, honestly."

"What makes you say that?" Cinderella asked, checking on the cooking ham.

Rolling her eyes, Lady Tremaine set down the book for a moment and looked upon her Stepdaughter, "Well, for one… look at you!"

Cinderella stared down at her maid's outfit, full of stains, rips, and tears.

"How could you possibly think anyone would find you attractive? Much less appealing? It's not like you have any hobbies… potential suitors won't find tips and tricks for scrubbing floors very engaging subjects." Lady Tremaine explained with distaste, going back to her book.

Looking upon her already messy hands and seeing the traces of her cuts, Cinderella closed her eyes.

_Oh my goodness, what happened to your hand?_

Opening her eyes, Cinderella returned to her work, chopping onions.

"More often than you might think," Cinderella spoke, "people find the beauty in others on the inside. That's where love really matters."

Lady Tremaine laughed as she read her novel, "that's nothing more than poetry, Cinderella."

"Well, what about you?" Cinderella asked, sliding the onions into the pan, "didn't you love my Father?"

Stopping mid-page, Lady Tremaine felt her eye twitch and her hand clench slightly. Controlling herself, she continued with her book.

"Your Father was certainly a handsome man… and he was, indeed, good on the inside."

Cinderella turned to her Stepmother with genuine surprise.

But then she continued.

"However… it didn't do him any favors. The world is unkind to good people, Cinderella. The sooner one rids themself of that goody-goody nonsense, the sooner they can actually succeed in the world," Lady Tremaine spoke matter-of-factly.

Cinderella closed her eyes again.

_The world is tough to kind people. It chews and spits them out like tobacco, and that's why they're so precious and important._

"My Father," Cinderella spoke slowly, "was a very wealthy man, one of the richest people in town, in fact. And he was a very kind man too, and he used his fortune to help others and bring joy into their lives. Including us. I'd say he was very successful."

"Ugh," Lady Tremaine groaned, "you act as if his charity was actually meaningful. I remember how he used to throw away his money on orphanages and homeless shelters and such. Guess what, Cinderella? Those very same orphanages and homeless shelters are still there! Your Father wasted his time. There's nothing to be proud of."

Stirring the mix in the pan, Cinderella felt her hand grow very shaky. Egg-mix spilled slightly on the table.

"If my Father wasn't someone to be proud of… if he was as foolish as you say… then why did you marry him in the first place?" Cinderella asked, slight anger in her voice.

"Simple," Lady Tremaine replied, turning a page in the novel, "he needed a woman in his life and he had the money to persuade me."

_Where we come from, people of high status, kindness is just a tool to get what you want. You're one of the only people I know who is kind and honest about it._

"You say that as if that was the only thing that attracted you to him," Cinderella spoke, disgusted at what she was hearing, "did you even care about him? You didn't even really love him, did you?"

Lady Tremaine didn't respond.

"Stepmother."

Turning another page, Lady Tremaine gave an exhausted sigh. "Honestly Cinderella," she finally said, "why do you even care so much about this? He's gone. Get over it."

By now Cinderella had ignored the food she was working on and had her entire attention set on her Stepmother. Her blood was boiling now.

_Those who hate without limit will only continue to harm unless held accountable._

"He was my Father. I loved him very much. You have no right to speak ill of him this way." Cinderella growled.

"Don't I now?" Lady Tremaine countered, still not bothering to look upon her stepdaughter, "you speak with such authority. But you forget one thing, Cinderella. You may live in his house, you may remember his face, you may even think he was a smart man… but you live under my name, you answer only to me, and you listen to my rule. Now, cease this foolish conversation and get back to work."

_Your stepmother may think she can overpower you, but you can quickly show her who she's dealing with._

Cinderella turned around but did not continue preparing the food. She simply held both her hands onto the table and took a deep breath.

"Good riddance that he's gone," Lady Tremaine commented under her breath.

Her Stepdaughter heard her anyway, and it took everything to hold back her tears. Whatever humanity Lady Tremaine had, she must have lost it years ago. There was no sense trying to reason with her anymore.

"Stepmother…" Cinderella decided to speak, struggling to keep her shaken voice still, "why did Father die?"

Lady Tremaine nearly dropped her book. Gulping, she turned her head to make sure Cinderella hadn't seen her. She hadn't, but little did she know that as long as she hesitated, Cinderella picked up on it. Setting the book back in her hand, Lady Tremaine took a deep breath.

"Your Father was ill. That's why."

"But… I don't understand," Cinderella responded, her voice distant, "he never showed any sign of sickness. She never smoke… never drank. He could still run and jump with the energy of a teenager."

"Sometimes people get sick and hide it very well."

"Do you know what illness he had?"

"No, now drop the subject!"

"What? He never told you?"

"He was very sick and I couldn't get a word from him. Now stop asking questions!"

"I remember he was still able to talk to me as he lay dying."

"Cinderella! Stop!"

"You're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not! Shut up!"

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING!"

"SILENCE!" Lady Tremaine literally jumped from her chair, her face red with anger. Stomping over to Cinderella, she grabbed her strawberry-blond hair and pushed her to the ground.

Cinderella grunted in pain, looking up to see the hate in her Stepmother's eyes.

Lady Tremaine sneered at her, and slowly bent down to look into her eyes.

"Unless you want to end up like him… you will keep your mouth shut and do as you're told. You idiotic little child."

Backing away, Lady Tremaine patted down her dress and returned to pick up her fallen book.

Cinderella slowly got up. Her entire body was shaking and she felt intense rage. She never got a direct answer from her Stepmother, but she knew the truth. It was plain as ever. Lady Tremaine killed her Father deliberately, somehow, and took advantage of his wealth to create a comfortable life in the chateau for her own family. Everything miserable in Cinderella's life, everything, was all because of her.

Every single thing.

Tears streamed from her eyes as her face grew an intense scarlet red.

Picking up an unused ceramic bowl, Cinderella walked up to her Stepmother as she bent town to pick up her book and struck her on the back with it.

"AGH!" Lady Tremaine collapsed to the floor, groaning as she tried to sooth her aching back. "Oh my god! What the fuck?!"

Cinderella, jaw clenched, rushed back and ripped off a dry rope that had been used to seal a bag of flour. Tying both ends to her hands she ran over to Lady Tremaine, still writhing on the floor, and pulled the rope over her neck. Cinderella pulled back, managing to lift Lady Tremaine onto her knees. She placed her foot on her Stepmother's back and continued to pull.

Lady Tremaine gasped for breath as she struggled to move against Cinderella's strangling. Her hands flailed about, trying to pull the rope away. She managed to claw Cinderella's hands with her long, manicured nails, earning a yelp as her Stepdaughter dropped to the ground to clutch her hands.

The older woman, taking rapid breaths, tried to crawl away. "Get the fuck away from me you crazy bitch," she struggled to say.

Ignoring the pain, Cinderella panicked. She got up and looked around the kitchen for something to keep her Stepmother at bay.

Eying a set of metal skewers, Cinderella rushed over and picked one up. Then, she rushed over and hopped onto Lady Tremaine's back. This caused the older woman to continue her struggling. She tried swiping at Cinderella again, but her Stepdaughter managed to grab onto her arm.

Cinderella noticed a nearby wooden beam, quickly placed Lady Tremaine's open palm to it, and heaved the skewer through her hand and deep into the wood.

Lady Tremaine screamed in pain, attempting to pull her hand away. The metal was stuck in deep and the shooting pain only intensified with each pull. Blood pooled from her wound.

Worried that Lady Tremaine's screams would alert someone, Cinderella grabbed her Stepmother's head and began punching her face.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Cinderella bared through her teeth, as she continued to throw punches.

Grabbing the nearby rope, Cinderella again hoisted it over her Stepmother's neck and pulled. Lady Tremaine struggled to breath, even more now that her nose and mouth were bleeding out. Cinderella pulled and pulled with all her might.

Several minutes passed as she continued strangling her Stepmother. Eventually, she felt less and less struggling, and looked over to see that Lady Tremaine's expression went blank, her eyes bulging out.

Carefully, Cinderella removed the rope and got off Lady Tremaine's back. She walked around and stared closely at her Stepmother's face again. There was absolutely no movement and she had stopped breathing. She checked her pulse and felt nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Cinderella backed away and fell to the ground against the kitchen table. Gasping for breath, she let her tears fall. She couldn't think straight as her mind wandered in all directions, as if a series of fireworks were being set off.

Cinderella looked over and saw her work.

There, in a pool of blood, was her now dead Stepmother. Cinderella had managed to kill Lady Tremaine in a fit of rage.

She closed her eyes and let everything sink in.

Cinderella thought she heard some footsteps and opened her eyes to find that Anastasia was at the doorway, a look of sheer horror on her face. She was holding a bag of croissants with a little heart drawn on the side. Anastasia's eyes drew from the corpse of Lady Tremaine over to Cinderella, clearing seeing her blood-stained hands and apron… and her equally shocked expression.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds, not knowing what would happen next.

The second Anastasia began to back away, Cinderella lunged for the ceramic bowl and shot it through the air in her Stepsister's direction. It only hit the door frame and soon Anastasia was making for the front door.

_Shit._

Cinderella rushed off after her, sloppy running along the floor, looking for anything to grab. The ceramic bowl had shattered into several pieces, so she picked up a long, sharp piece.

Anastasia was about to open the door when she felt an intense rush of pain on her leg. Cinderella had managed to stab her in the tendon of her heel and this sent her Stepsister collapsing to the ground, wailing in pain.

Looking around in a frenzy, Cinderella grabbed Anastasia's leg, blood-gushing from the wound, and attempted to pull her away from the front door.

"Jesus Christ, Cinderella! What did you do?!" Anastasia exclaimed, trying to find something to hold onto.

Cinderella didn't even think.

"What had to be done."

By now Drizella had opened the front door and saw the commotion before her. Cinderella rounded on her, panic setting in again. Drizella's face went white as she clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Drizella! Go get the police!" Anastasia screamed.

Cinderella pulled out the ceramic piece from Anastasia's leg, earning another cry of pain.

"Don't you move." Cinderella said, pointing the piece at her.

"Cinderella?" Drizella was in tears, prepared to run away.

"Go to the basement, Drizella." Cinderella demanded cooly.

"What the hell are you-" Drizella began to speak, before Cinderella plunged the ceramic piece further up Anastasia's leg to her calf. Anastasia screamed yet again.

Cinderella exclaimed furiously, "GO TO THE BASEMENT OR I'LL KILL HER!"

Drizella has intense fear plastered on her face, but she couldn't stand by and let this happen. She started to make her way towards her Stepsister. "Cinderella…" she started.

Cinderella simply pulled out the piece and stabbed it behind Anastasia's knee. "I'LL FUCKING DO IT. GO TO THE BASEMENT NOW!"

Seeing there was no chance now, Drizella rushed through the kitchen to the basement. She noticed her Mother's dead body and started hyperventilating.

"KEEP MOVING!" Cinderella pulled out the ceramic piece, hovering it over Anastasia's thigh.

Drizella opened the basement door and rushed inside, collapsing on the ground and sobbing into her arms.

Cinderella turned back to Anastasia, grabbed her by the leg, and started dragging her towards the basement. Anastasia cried out in pain, face wet with tears. She desperately tried to crane her head to get a look at Cinderella, whose face was expressionless.

"W-w-why… why, Cinderella?" Anastasia whimpered, her breath short, "thi-this isn't… isn't right!"

"It isn't right… yes… but it is necessary." Cinderella spoke venomously. "It's what you all deserve."

By now Cinderella had dragged Anastasia into the kitchen and prepared to toss her into the basement.

"You… you can't get away with this... " Anastasia said.

Cinderella started cackling, her shoulders heaving up and down as she stopped dragging her Stepsister for a moment. Looking to Anastasia, Cinderella softly grazed her cheek with her hand. "Then I guess I'll just have to destroy the evidence."

With a heave, Cinderella threw Anastasia into the basement. She fell to the ground right by Drizella, who rushed to her sister's side to inspect her wounds.

Cinderella prepared to shut the door, but stopped when she saw Anastasia struggle to stand up and face her. Her leg bled out as she slowly felt weaker and weaker.

"You… you can... wipe us away... all you like," Anastasia began, "but yo-you'll never… ever… be able to w-wipe this away from your mind. Every time you close your eyes… you will see what you did. And you have no one to blame… but yourself."

Sneering, Cinderella slammed the basement door and locked it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked over to the cast-iron oven, which had begun to smoke as the flames overtook the now-burned ham. Given the circumstances, Cinderella realized that it would be very easy to hide the Tremaine's bodies if the house caught on fire and destroyed everything.

Rushing out of the kitchen, Cinderella approached one of the walls and began to knock on the walls. Before long, several mice scurried into the outside. They all looked upon Cinderella with fearful eyes. Many of them saw everything.

Jaq was the first to speak, albeit with above a whisper.

"Yes… Cinderelly?"

"Jaq… lead the mice outside. This is not a drill. I want you to take everyone to the royal castle and wait by the gardens until I come for you… okay?" Cinderella spoke, as calm and friendly as she could be.

Jaq simply nodded his head and stared at Cinderella sullenly, "of course, Cinderelly… we… we not come back here, will we, Cinderelly?"

Cinderella simply smiled, "no Jaq… we're finally free from this awful place."

…

It was finally noon as the royal guards made their way to the Tremaine chateau in a large painted horse-and-buggy. Marie had joined them, wanting to see the look on Lady Tremaine's face as she was arrested… and she was looking forward to maybe giving her an earful or two. Most of all, Marie was so excited to see Cinderella and tell her that she no longer had to live in fear and could remain happy with her among the royal family.

Marie could swear she heard quite the commotion outside and knocked the side of the buggy to get the attention of the coachmen, the two guards leaning forward with curiosity.

"What's going on out there?" Marie called.

"I don't know… there are some people yelling about something," replied the coachmen, scratching his head. Suddenly, his demeanor changed.

Soon, the cart picked up speed as Marie was almost thrown back onto her seat. The guards adjusted themselves. Annoyed, she poked her head out the window of the buggy.

"Hey! What's the big-" Marie yelled, stopping herself when she saw a frightening sight.

Black clouds of smoke towered into the air as massive flames engulfed the chateau. By now much of the roof had caved in and several wooden beams had broken. The fire spread out into the yard, and by now many of the chickens had fled.

Marie could swear she heard screaming coming from the front of the house, and jumped out of the buggy to investigate, running through the open gate and past the front gardens. She stopped when she saw Cinderella, laid out under the front entrance with what appeared to be an injured leg. Flames were spreading behind her.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Cinderella cried, her arm stretched before her.

"CINDERELLA!" Marie exclaimed, wasting no time rushing to her side.

"I'm here… don't worry, I've got you," Marie assured, lifting Cinderella up and cradling her in her arms.

"Marie…" Cinderella spoke, before the two guards approached the women. The sound of approaching wheels and hoof-stamps signaled the arrival of firefighters.

"Your Highness!" they called in attention, "what are your orders?"

"Cinderella… where is your stepfamily?" Marie asked, face full of concern.

"... inside…" Cinderella managed to speak, before coughing.

"There are people trapped inside… see to it that the firefighters can get them out safely!" Marie alerted the guards.

The sound of collapsing bricks caught the attention of everyone, who turned around and watched as the chateau's entire structure began to break down.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Marie yelled, ushering the people away.

The chateau collapsed inward: all the remaining spires had fallen, the walls transformed into piles of bricks, and the high tower, Cinderella's bedroom, tipped over on top of everything, landing to the ground with an enormous thundering sound. Sparks and flames continued to rise, erupting in all directions.

Marie gasped as the firefighters readed their water pumps and sprayed the fires as quickly as they could, hoping to stop the raging inferno.

Fearful for Cinderella's safety, Marie carried her all the way to the buggy and set her down gently inside the cushioned seats. She pulled out a canteen of water from a small compartment and steadied her partner's head as she drank slowly. Marie looked upon Cinderella with enormous relief, but she was still very shaken up by everything.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked once the girl stopped drinking.

Cinderella's mind had still been racing, but eventually settled down once in the safety of the buggy. It was then that the gravity of everything settled in. There was no way she could explain everything; Cinderella could have easily rationalized it by saying that she felt like she was "taken over by another person", but deep down she knew. The years of abuse, the years of sadness, the years of little nutrition… all that weight came crashing down and she just snapped. How on Earth could she tell Marie? What would she think? Cinderella had been afraid of becoming someone Marie wouldn't like, and even after fully accepting Marie's advice on the subject, she caved into her intrusive, violent thoughts.

Starting with a slow chuckle, Cinderella soon rose into a fit of laughing, which garnered a confused reaction from Marie. Her partner's intense laugh echoed through the buggy as tears started streaming from her face. The laughs eventually turned into sobs and before long Cinderella was crying and screaming. Marie could only look with distress as she comforted her emotionally tormented friend.

…

A week had passed.

Cinderella was now living with Marie at the King's castle (the mice were eventually introduced, earning a simple "cool" from Marie). The chateau fire raised everything to the ground and next to nothing was salvageable. The firefighters managed to find the Tremaine family, or rather what was left of them, and worked to locate any relatives to oversee proper burials.

The King saw to it that Cinderella was given everything she needed, including her own clothes and room in the house. While she was really grateful for everything and made sure the royal family and staff knew, the majority of the time she was very distant. Marie gave her both the attention and space she needed, but she could tell that Cinderella was acting very differently from before the fire.

Marie attributed it to the trauma of the fire: Cinderella explained that she had an accident in the kitchen and Lady Tremaine had been very upset with her, striking her and yelling at her. The fire started to spread quickly, and Cinderella's Stepmother attempted to flee but fell and injured herself. Anastasia and Drizella accidentally locked themselves in the basement looking for the extra water supplies to put out the fire. Cinderella had managed to escape but slipped and hurt her leg.

Of course, all of that was a total lie, but Cinderella was determined to push everything out of her mind and focus on her future. She was finally free from the torture of life under the Tremaine family, but the sounds of their pleas and the image of their injured, bleeding bodies continued to play on repeat in her mind. She even felt 'phantom sensations' of strangling her Stepmother whenever she would hold her hands together. It was a slow, agonizing torture.

Night terrors were frequent, and several times did Marie rush into Cinderella's quarters to wake her screaming and shaking partner up. She would caress and hold Cinderella as she choked and sobbed into her shoulders, and eventually the two would fall asleep together.

Cinderella barely ate most days, even with full plates in front of her. She began to look awfully skinny, and Marie had to convince her to finish her meals.

Things got very serious one day when Marie found Cinderella in the bathroom, clutching a bleeding hand in agony after apparently punching the mirror inside. It was decided to call a physician to try to diagnose Cinderella's apparent mental illness, even though Marie knew what it was.

The following night, after the physician gave his diagnosis (madness, because of course) and left, Marie stayed with Cinderella in her room. Her partner was laid out on her side, arms clasped together, and wouldn't look at Marie.

Hesitant to lay a gentle hand on her just yet, Marie sat on the bed right next to her.

"Cinderella… I would like to talk to you if that's alright?" Marie asked quietly.

Cinderella didn't respond directly and only gave a small nod of her head as an okay.

"It's been a week since the fire. I know it must be difficult to think about right now, but I want you to understand that you are safe now. There is no danger here. Your Stepfamily… is not here to hurt you anymore. Okay?" Marie explained calmly, making sure to keep her voice as soothing as possible.

Another small nod from Cinderella.

"I couldn't help but notice… you seem to be more upset at yourself than with the fire. Would it be okay if I could know why you feel this way?" Marie asked.

Cinderella remained quiet, shifting slightly under the covers. She struggled to find the words to say, as her mind was still very numb to the thought of Marie finding out about the truth.

"Marie…" Cinderella finally spoke, her voice low and quiet.

"Yes, dear?" Marie piped up.

"I…" Cinderella shivered, "I'm afraid."

"You're afraid? What are you afraid of, Cinderella?" Marie asked curiously.

"Myself. I'm afraid of myself."

Marie didn't expect to hear that, but kept her surprise down for her partner's sake, "why are you afraid of yourself?"

_The important thing is to remember that these terrible thoughts are just that, terrible thoughts. Let them flow through your brain and eventually they'll float away. You know you don't want to act upon them, so to think of them that way will help._

_**You know you don't want to act upon them.**_

_**YOU KNOW.**_

"I did it."

"What?" Marie questioned, "I can't hear you, love."

"I started the fire," Cinderella spoke loudly and bluntly.

Marie nodded her head, holding her hands together. "You started the fire. You did say you had an accident in the kitchen. That happens."

"It wasn't an accident," Cinderella clarified, "I started the fire on purpose."

"Okay," Marie replied, stil calm, "can you tell me why you started the fire on purpose?"

Cinderella finally turned around, sitting upright and staring at Marie with bloodshot, tear-filled eyes. With a trembling frown, Cinderella gave in:

"I… I didn't want anyone to find out that I… that I… that I killed them."

Marie remained composed.

"What do you mean, Cinderella? Who did you kill?"

"Stepmother… and my Stepsisters… I killed them," Cinderella began stuttering and rapidly breathing, "I killed them, Marie… I did it. I killed them. I killed them, Marie. I killed them."

"Okay, okay, please take deep breaths, Cinderella," Marie ushered, rubbing her partner's back with her hand.

Cinderella's stream of "I killed them" descended into stammering, and she clutched her face in anguish. It took everything for Marie to calm her down, eventually wrapping Cinderella in a hug.

"Shhh… hey, Cinderella, I need you to take deep breaths okay?" Marie pleaded.

As Cinderella began to breathe, she felt nothing but regret. There was no way Marie could ever love her, let alone trust her, now.

"I didn't mean to!" Cinderella cried, "My mind wanted me to, and I tried not to listen! I knew they were horrible, inhumane thoughts, but I couldn't escape them any longer!"

"I know… I know, Cinderella," Marie said, "I know you didn't mean to."

Cinderella felt sick, and she gently pushed Marie away, dumbfounded that she was bothering to help her. "How are you still here with me?!" Cinderella exclaimed, "I'm a monster! A murderer! I should be locked up and shot!"

"Cinderella, please! Look at me," Marie begged, gently grasping both of Cinderella's arms, "please look at me."

She did.

"You are not a monster, and you are not a murderer. You are a victim, a victim of cruel, abusive circumstances… and you lashed out. That is not an uncommon thing to happen, and what you did was perhaps… on the extreme side of that spectrum," Marie explained, taking care to wipe away Cinderella's tears. "I would never, ever, abandon you, no matter what."

Cinderella, still breathing heavily, listened to Marie but was still frightened.

"What is going to happen to me?" she asked, "am I to live with this pain forever?"

Marie sighed, "as I said before, I will help you, Cinderella. _I will_. You have been through so much already… you don't deserve to suffer anymore."

Cinderella sniffed, looking away from Marie, "I don't know if it will be easy… I still have so much pain inside me. I'm… I'm sad, and… I'm angry. What if… what if I hurt someone else?"

"In time, that will pass," Marie responded, cupping Cinderella's cheek, "the more you work to let that anger and sadness go, the richer your life will be. You will change… that's inevitable for people… but at the end of the road, you will be the gentle and kind person that you've always wished to be."

"Do you really think so?" Cinderella asked.

"I do," Marie smiled.

The two shared a small kiss before embracing yet again.

For the first time that week, Cinderella smiled, and truly felt hopeful again.

Leaving the embrace, Cinderella gave Marie a small nod and a quiet reply:

"Okay."

...

_The End._

...

_**Comments, compliments, and critiques are always welcome.**_

_**Please be sure to check up on your loved ones, even if they seem fine.**_


End file.
